


Loving Sir

by Amjead



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Anachronistic Songs, Drama, Eventual relationship, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Singer!Jack, Soldier!Ianto, janto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ianto Jones wants to do is live out his last three weeks of civilian life in peace, but when he meets an enigmatic nightclub singer called Sir, everything changes. It's 1945 and World War Three is going on in Ianto's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feeling Good

**Author's Note:**

> A while back, I saw a clip of Alan Cumming performing, "Don't Tell Mama" from Cabaret. He wore a coat that reminded me of Jack's and this story was born. I REALLY threw myself into it and I spent a lot of time on it. I want this to be what I'm known for on here. I hope you like it. Feel free to follow me on tumblr: followallthefandoms.
> 
> Edited: 11/14/14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out for a walk, Ianto ends up at The Tick-Tack Club and meets the mysterious Sir. What will happen to his unlikely pair?

On January 1, 1945, young Ianto Jones left his boyhood home in Cardiff and was now arriving at a train station in London. Tomorrow, he would be volunteering for The Royal Air Force. Now, obviously, Ianto could have volunteered at the recruitment office near him home, but he thought it would be best to put some space between him and Cardiff. First though, he needed to find somewhere to stay. He pulled the small slip of paper out of his pocket. It said, “The Torch Inn” and gave an address. He had written a couple of letters to the inn's landlady and she said that there would be a room available to him upon his arrival in London. That's where he was headed.

When Ianto arrived, he was greeted by the landlady, Miss Elsie Wood. She was a spinster in her late 60s and had a motherly air about her, even though she had no children of her own. Her boarders were her children. She cared about them and would not hold back any advice she could give when she sensed that something was amiss. 

Miss Wood showed Ianto to his room and said, "Well, get some good sleep. I imagine you have a big day tomorrow.”

Ianto wanted to sleep, but unpacking came first. He put his singular suitcase on the bed and began to take everything out of it. Clothes went into the small closet. Socks and underwear were placed in the old chest of drawers. Toiletries made their residence on the little shelf in the bathroom. Finally, Ianto carefully removed his one good suit from the bag and gently laid it on the rickety chair that sat across from the bed. He was going to wear that suit to the recruitment office tomorrow.

Now, even though Ianto was tired, fear was his strongest emotion. Ianto wanted to volunteer for The RAF. He really did, but he was still very scared about the possible outcome of his future. This was no time for sleeping. This was time for walking. Surely a late night constitutional would clear the cobwebs from his mind. So, Ianto put on his thin coat and headed out, but before he did that, he checked to make sure his pocket watch was still in his pocket.

Ianto's pocket watch was his most prized possession. It was a birthday present from his mother about two years back. It even had his name engraved on it. He took it everywhere with him despite the fact that the chain was broken and didn't have it's clasp anymore. He couldn't clip it to his trousers. So now it could easily be lost, but Ianto always took that risk. Besides, he felt somehow safer carrying the pocket watch anyway.

It was about 10 o'clock and bitterly cold. In a word, it was a normal January night. The frigid air and late hour made the London streets very lonely for Ianto. He felt as if he was the only person in the entire world, but then, something caught his eye. It was a couple. They were happy and laughing. They seemed to be excited. There was just something so interesting about them. What could it be? Their warmth? Their love? Their apparent joy? Ianto couldn't place his finger on it. Whatever it was, he ended up following them. Ianto couldn't help it. They were just so appealing.

Ianto followed the couple until they entered a small building. It was a kind of hole-in-the-wall place. Had Ianto not seen the couple go in, he would have missed the door completely. It was a little black building with, “Welcome” written on the outfacing wall in red letters. Despite the words painted on the building, the place did not seem all that welcoming, but Ianto could hear laughter coming from inside. It sounded like a regular old pub. Perhaps a good nightcap would help soothe Ianto's troubled mind. So, with a deep breath, Ianto entered The Tick-Tack Club.

The club smelled like old alcohol and fading cigarettes and yet, there was something very sexy about it. It was dark and smokey. People were chatting, laughing, and generally having a good time. Ianto lost track of the couple he was tailing. So, he sat down on a stool at the bar and looked out at the club's patrons. Small candles on the tables flickered light onto people's faces and made them look very mysterious. On the other side of the room was a small stage with closed curtains and a piano beside it.

Ianto was so entranced by the scene in front of him that he was quite startled when the bartender came up behind him and asked, “What will it be?”

Ianto turned around and faced the bartender in front of him. He was young looking, about Ianto's age. He had a sort of youthful charm to him. He seemed like the kind of guy you would expect to see in a pub with friends, or with a girl, having a good time. Regardless of what he looked like, Ianto was mentally far away. He had to bring himself back to answer the man's question coherently.

“Uh, martini please,” Ianto said shyly.

The bartender gave him a nod and went to fix the cocktail.

“I don't think I've seen you around here before,” said the bartender as he placed Ianto's drink in front of him.

“I, uh, I guess I'm new in town,” Ianto said. The bartender chuckled at his customer's awkwardness.

“Well, there are no strangers at my bar,” he said. “My name's Owen.”

“Jones. Ianto Jones.” was the reply.

“It's nice to meet you, Ianto Jones,” said Owen with a smile. “Now, just between the two of us, I think I have an inkling of why you're here.”

Ianto had no idea what this Owen guy was talking about.

“What do you mean?” Ianto asked Owen.

“A man shows up to this club with no date. He sits in that seat and orders a martini. There can be only one reason why he's here.”

Ianto figured that Owen was assuming he had just been dumped. So, he was surprised when Owen said, “You're here to see Sir, aren't you?”

“Who's Sir?” Ianto asked confusedly.

Owen gave him a knowing smile and said, “You'll see.”

With that, a dark haired woman started playing an upbeat vamp on the nearby piano. The stage's curtains parted. A man walked out. He beamed at the audience before him. Ianto would soon come to learn that this was the man people called Sir and he was going to change Ianto's life forever.

The first thing that Ianto noticed about the man on stage was how he was dressed. He wore a white undershirt, a pair of tight, black leather trousers, and a gorgeous dark gray military trench coat over the ensemble. The second thing Ianto noticed about him was his smile. It was friendly albeit a bit mischievous. You wanted to trust his smile even though it felt like a bad idea. The third thing Ianto noticed was his voice.

The man said, “Welcome, everyone. Welcome to The Tick-Tack Club.”

Ianto was gobsmacked by how warm and inviting his voice was. He just oozed charisma. Also, he spoke with an American accent. Ianto hadn't been expecting that. The whole package of the man on stage made Ianto want to watch him for the rest of eternity.

“Ladies and gentlemen, good evening,” he said in his rich, foreign voice. “You can call me Sir. I bet you'd like that.” He laughed and the room laughed with him. Ianto felt that this man could have said anything and the crowd would have laughed on his command. 

“Who had a bad day?” Sir asked the crowd. A few people piped up. “Forget it!” the man on stage ordered. “There are no troubles here. Here, life is beautiful. We are here to serve up smiles. Gwen.” He turned to the woman playing the piano. “Are you ready?”

Gwen nodded and slightly altered her upbeat vamp. Six women in tiny, skin tight, white dresses came out onto the stage. Sir did a dance routine with them that could be described as scandalous. Actually, it was quite impressive how deftly Sir could dance with his long coat still on.

After the routine was done, Gwen faded into the next song. It was another upbeat dance number. However, the six women were replaced with four men who were wearing nothing but black trousers and matching dress shoes. He danced with the four men just as provocatively as he did with the six women. Ianto was now quite shocked. Could this man be that hush-hush thing that nobody talked about? Ianto looked back to the audience and expected to find appalled faces. He didn't. They were all smiling. They seemed to be enjoying this bizarre display of homo-eroticism. 

Ianto kept waiting for his shocked feeling to change into an offended feeling, but it didn't. When he turned his attention back to the stage, he found that he couldn't keep his eyes off of Sir. It was like he was under a spell. It was like there was some sort of magnetic force that kept his eyes transfixed on the lewdly dancing man. Ianto couldn't help but wonder. What was so special about him?

Ianto didn't have much time to dwell on that question because the song had ended. The crowd applauded and so did Ianto even though he felt like he was doing something shameful just by clapping.

“Those boys really tire me out in more ways than one,” Sir joked.

Ianto's hand flew to his mouth out of shock at the implication. The crowd just laughed. Ianto was really confused by how comfortable the audience seemed to be with all of this.

“If you don't mind, I'm going to take a break from dancing,” said Sir. He slipped off his coat and handed it to a dancer who was still on the stage. In turn, the dancer handed him a black suit jacket. Sir put it on and fastened its three buttons. He now had a strange air of class about him despite the lack of shirt and tie. Once the dancer was offstage he said, “I'm going to slow things down with a song. It's one of my favorites.”

Gwen started playing a slow, almost steamy melody. Sir took a deep breath in and was feeling out the rhythm. If Ianto was captivated by Sir's personality and speaking voice, his singing voice really took the cake.

_Birds flying high, you know how I feel_  
 _Sun in the sky, you know how I feel_  
 _Breeze driftin' on by, you know how I feel_  
 _It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me_  
 _And I'm feeling good_  


Ianto felt a white-hot tingly sensation in the pit of his stomach. It was like someone struck a match against him. Sir's singing was just so moving. Ianto knew that the song's lyrics was just simple imagery, but Sir made it so much more. He sang each stanza with so much emotion. It was almost sensual the way he lovingly described the scenes depicted in the song. With each verse he grew more and more passionate.

_Stars when you shine, you know how I feel_  
 _Scent of the pine, you know how I feel_  
 _Oh, freedom is mine and I know how I feel_  
 _It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life_  
 _It's a new dawn, it's a new day_  
 _It's a new life, a new life for me_  
 _And I'm feeling good_  


Sir crescendoed into the big finish perfectly, belting out a few notes towards the end. During a moment of musical interlude, Sir locked eyes with Ianto, smiled, and winked at him.

Then, Sir's eyes fluttered shut and he sang out almost like a deep sigh, _“Oh so good.”_

Ianto's stomach flipped. Did that really just happen? Did the mysteriously entrancing Sir really just wink at him? Ianto didn't know what to feel. That couldn't be good.

When Sir finished up the song, the audience burst into wild applause. Ianto busied his hands by taking a big sip of his martini. He was so flustered that he almost spilled some of it down his front. “Sally's on next. I hope you enjoy her. I'm getting a drink,” said Sir. The curtain closed in front of him and the crowd cheered again.

Ianto stared into his drink, lost in conflicting thoughts. After a few minutes, Ianto felt a hand on his shoulder.

“ _Enchante_ , stranger,” said a warm, American accent.

Ianto was so startled that he came close to spilling his drink again. Ianto turned around and took a good look at Sir. Now that he was up close, he could he that his ensemble of suit jacket-undershirt-leather pants was laughable and yet, it suited him rather well.

“I'm guessing that since you're sitting in my seat and drinking my drink, you wanted to see me,” said Sir.

“N-no.” Ianto stammered out. “I-uh, I didn't know that this was your seat. Here. T-take it.” Ianto started sliding off the stool, but Sir stopped him.

“No. You can stay.” said Sir. “Now you just know for next time.”

“I don't think there will be a next time,” Ianto mumbled under his breath. Unfortunately, Sir heard him.

“No next time? I doubt that. Nobody comes to The Tick-Tack Club just once.” As fascinating as Sir was, Ianto wasn't too thrilled about his seemingly large ego.

“Maybe I'll be the exception to the rule,” Ianto retorted. “Nightclubs aren't really my thing.”

“And yet here you are.” Sir countered.

Ianto felt that Sir was mocking him. He didn't like that. He wasn't going to lose his nerve around some pretty boy fop. He was going to stand up for himself.

I didn't come here on purpose,” protested Ianto. “I came here to clear my head. What better way to empty one's head than in a nightclub.”

Sir laughed almost happily at the comeback.

“That's quite a thing to say,” Sir said as if he was entertained and not insulted. “You've certainly got a lot of spunk. What do people call you?”

“Jones. Ianto Jones,” Ianto replied. “What do people call you?”

“People call me Sir when I'm onstage,” said Sir with an amused laugh. “My name's Jack Harkness when I'm off.” Owen slid a fuchsia colored cocktail in front of Jack.

“I thought you said I was drinking your drink,” said Ianto. “Martinis are definitely not that color.”

“It's a blueberry martini,” Jack replied. He held the wide lipped glass out to Ianto. “Would you like a taste?”

Ianto leaned away from the brightly colored liquid.

“I don't accept strange drinks from strange men,” said Ianto. He drained his own glass and waited for Jack to give a witty retort. He didn't.

Jack merely asked, “Do you have the time? You don't seem that happy to see me. So, I'm assuming that's a watch.” He nodded to the bulge in Ianto's pocket. Ianto felt that Jack was setting him up for something. So, he lied.

“It doesn't work,” said Ianto.

“Oh,” responded Jack.

Ianto wasn't entirely comfortable with how he felt with Sir near him. So, he paid Owen and left.

Once Ianto was out of the bar, Jack turned to Owen and said, “He'll be back.”

“How can you tell?” asked Owen.

Jack held up a pocket watch that was attached to a chain with no clasp.

“It appears that our dear friend Ianto dropped this while taking that last sip of his drink,” said Jack. “I imagine that this wouldn't happen to him if the chain had its clasp. Oh well. I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow to come and get it. We'll be right here waiting for him and that's a promise I intend to keep.” Owen laughed and nodded. Things were certainly never boring with Sir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Feeling Good" is originally from The Roar of the Greasepaint, The Smell of the Crowd.


	2. Anything Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto goes to the recruitment office and meets someone new, a beautiful lady named Lisa. Later, Ianto returns to The Tick-Tack Club to retrieve his watch. He's not going to make a night out of it, of course, but when he sees Sir again, things get interesting.

Ianto woke up bright and early the next morning. He had a bit of a headache thanks to his late night and spot of alcohol, but he wasn't going to let that slow him down. He he started to get dressed in his solitary nice suit. Ianto had it for awhile now. It was a little snug, but it was his. It was black with pinstripes and had a matching vest. Underneath the vest, he wore a light red dress shirt and black tie with two similarly light red stripes going diagonally across. As Ianto was fastening his buttons, he realized that his shirt and tie matched that Sir guy's blueberry martini from last night. He pushed the thought out of his head and concentrated on tying his shoes.

Ianto admired his reflection in the dusty mirror. He remembered all of those long hours he spent as a tea boy back home, saving up for it. Ianto always felt that a man could accomplish anything if he owned at least one good suit. The final touch for his outfit would be his pocket watch, but when Ianto went to get it, he couldn't find it. Where could it have gotten to? He mentally retraced his steps and tried to remember where he last saw the watch.

Suddenly, it hit him. Oh no. He must have dropped it somewhere at that nightclub. Ianto briefly considered not going back for it. He wasn't too keen on the strange way that Jack fellow made him feel. He didn't want to experience that again. On the other hand, Ianto treasured that pocket watch greatly. So, he decided that he had to go back and get it. He wouldn't make a night out of it of course, but he did have to get the watch back. Ianto told himself that he wasn't looking forward to it and yet, he did feel a strange twinge of excited anticipation.

Firstly though, he had to go to the recruitment office. After getting a bit turned around, Ianto finally found the place. He entered and was greeted by an attractive receptionist. Her brunette hair looked lovely and her brown eyes, amiable. Ianto thought she was just beautiful. He noticed that on her desk was a small plate that said, “Lisa Hallett.”

“Hello,” she said warmly. “The recruitment officer is seeing someone right now. If you'll just fill out these forms, he'll be with you in a little bit.” The receptionist handed Ianto a few pieces of paper on a clip board.

Ianto gave her his most dashing smile and said, “Thank you, Miss Hallett.”

She smiled back and gave a small, shy laugh. It was very cute. Ianto wondered if they were possibly flirting with each other. He went with yes. 

Ianto quietly filled out the forms. When he was done, he stole a quick glance over at Lisa. To his delight, he caught her looking back at him.

“My name is Jones. Ianto Jones,” he said to her.

“I'm Lisa,” she said with a bright smile. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Ianto.” Unfortunately, they weren't able to converse anymore because the officer called Ianto back into his office.

After reviewing the forms, the officer decided that Ianto would be a great addition to The Royal Air Force.

“Come back here on January 25th and we'll ship you out to boot camp. The truck leaves at nine AM sharp. Congratulations. A letter will come to your address with further instructions.”

Ianto stood, shook the man's hand, and stepped out of his office.

“Shipped out to boot camp on January 25th. That's in a three weeks,” Ianto thought. After that, his future would be a mystery. Anything could happen to him. Ianto decided that he needed to spend these next few weeks really living.

Just as he was about to leave the office, Lisa stopped him.

“How did it go?” Lisa asked.

“It went well,” Ianto reported. “I head out for boot camp in about three weeks.”

“That's really great,” said Lisa. “Listen. I, um, I was wondering if, uh, maybe you would, um, want to get some coffee sometime. Ugh! I can't even believe I asked you that. It was really presumptuous of me. You might have a girl in your life. You might find me totally unattractive. Gosh. I just-”

“I'd love to go out sometime,” Ianto cut her off. Like he was thinking, he needed to fully live these next few weeks. Also, after last night, he needed some reassurance of his masculinity. Lisa's excitement showed on her face.

“That's great!” Lisa said cheerfully. She pulled out a little piece of paper and wrote her phone number on it. She handed it to Ianto and said, “Call me sometime and we'll plan something out.” “Great,” said Ianto as he took the piece of paper. “Thanks. I'll call you soon. I'll see you later, Lisa.” They left each other with great big grins on their faces.

Later that night, Ianto returned to The Tick-Tack Club. When he opened the door, Sir was performing. He was in the middle of his dance with the four men. He had a different outfit on this evening. He wore a silver suit with a black dress shirt. No vest or tie. When Ianto saw Sir on stage his breath hitched slightly. Could it be that he was excited to see him? No, no, no. Ianto had to squash these thoughts. He wasn't here to see Sir. He didn't even care about him. He was just here to get his watch back. That was all. 

Ianto figured that since he was at the bar the whole time last night, Owen, the bartender, would most likely have seen his watch. So, he made his way over. As he was walking that way, Sir started speaking. The rich, honey-like voice sent involuntary shivers up Ianto's spine.

“I'm going to sing a song now,” said Sir. “I get this one requested a lot.”

_In olden days a glimpse of stocking_   
_Was looked on as something shocking_   
_But now, God knows,_   
_Anything goes_   
_Good authors too who once knew better words_   
_Now only use four letter words_   
_Writing prose_   
_Anything goes_

Ianto tried his best to ignore Sir's singing. He was here on a mission. He went up to the bar and called Owen over.

“Hi,” Ianto began. “I was here last night and-”

“I know.” interrupted Owen.

“What?”

“I know you were here last night. Your name is Ianto. You sat in that seat and ordered a martini. I know who you are.”

“All right,” Ianto said. “Anyway, I think I left a pocket watch here. Have you seen it by any chance?”

“I've seen it,” said Owen with a glint of mischief in his eye. “I don't have it though.”

“Do you know where it is?” Ianto asked irritatedly.

“Sir has it,” said Owen as he pointed towards the stage. “You'll have to wait until he's done.”

Ianto's stomach did a flip when Owen told him that Sir had the watch. This meant that he had to talk to him again. Ianto sat on a bar stool and tried to calm himself down.

“Nervous,” he told himself. “I'm just nervous. Than why does this feel more like excitement?”

_If driving fast cars you like_   
_If low bars you like_   
_If old hymns you like_   
_If bare limbs you like_   
_If Mae West you like_   
_Or me undressed you like_   
_Well, nobody will oppose_   
_And though I'm not a great romancer_   
_I know that I'm bound to answer_   
_When you propose,_   
_“Anything goes”_

Ianto couldn't help himself. He was enraptured with Sir's performance. It was Owen placing a drink in front of him that brought him back to reality.

“I didn't order this,” said Ianto.

“Sir said that if you came back, you get a martini on the house,” Owen answered.

Ianto was surprised. Sir paid for his drink? That was really sweet of him, but then Ianto pushed that thought out of his head. That man was just a dopey flirt. He probably buys drinks for lots of people and yet, that somehow didn't make Ianto feel better.

Ianto was just about done with his martini when he felt a presence beside him. He hadn't even noticed that Sally, the other performer, had started singing or that a blueberry martini was placed on the bar near him. Ianto turned to see Jack reading the watch's inscription out loud.

“'To Ianto Jones on his 16th birthday with love from his mother.' How tender,” Jack commented. “I thought only girls got special presents from their mothers on their 16th birthday.” Jack laughed, but not with mockery. It was merriment.

Ianto didn't want to deal with Jack's cheekiness tonight. He just wanted to keep things plain and simple.

“Thank you for holding onto my watch for me,” Ianto said as he held out his hand to take it back. Jack wasn't playing along though. He he held onto the watch tightly.

“Don't thank me,” said Jack. “I took it right out of your pocket. You didn't even notice.” 

This made Ianto angry.

“You're a thief,” said Ianto.

“And you're a liar,” Jack countered. “You said it was broken. It isn't.” Ianto was so annoyed with Jack. He didn't care that he was caught in a lie.

“Why did you take my watch?” Ianto asked.

Jack looked at Ianto with big, innocent eyes and said, “I asked you for the time. What I actually wanted was the time of day.”

“Cut the crap and talk straight to me,” Ianto said sternly.

Jack's mouth twitched into a brief smile.

Then Jack took a large swig of his cocktail and asked, “As a way to say thank you for the drink I bought you, will you let me walk you home?” Ianto was surprised by the ridiculous request.

“Why should I do that?” Ianto asked.

“Think of it this way,” started Jack. “I have your watch. Let me walk you home and I'll give it back to you.”

“It sounds like a threat,” Ianto said as he processed this strange conversation.

Jack deadpanned and said sarcastically, “Yes. I'm threatening to spend time with you. What ever will you do?”

“What are you trying to pull?” Ianto asked dubiously.

“I'm not trying to pull anything,” said Jack going back into innocence. “I would legitimately like to get to know you better.”

“It's a bad idea,” said Ianto.

“No it isn't,” Jack countered. 

It was a terribly thought out counter point, but Ianto found himself reconsidering. He took another swig of his martini, finishing it. The alcohol burned all the way down and Ianto could feel it. “Are you sure you can just leave the club while it's still open like this?” asked Ianto.

Jack smirked in a cocky sort of way.

“I leave when I want. Besides, this club stays open way too late. I value my sleep. I usually go home after my set anyway.”

Ianto felt that letting Jack walk him home would end up being a bad idea, but suddenly, he heard himself saying, “Fine. Let's go.” Jack's face split open with a wide, joyful smile. 

“Great,” Jack said right before he downed the rest of his drink. “Just let me get my coat first. I'll meet you outside.”

Ianto slid off his bar stool and made his way toward the exit. He stood outside and breathed in the January air. He looked around the empty streets. He thought of Jack walking him home. The notion filled him with dread, but as he continued to think about it, he was suddenly full of a dangerous excitement. What was happening to him?

Jack came outside and Ianto took a good look at him. He was wearing that beautiful trench coat again. As he was buttoning it up over his suit, Ianto couldn't help but stare. Jack was extraordinarily handsome. Jack could sense Ianto's gaze. He smiled while still looking at his buttons.

“Are you staring at me?” Jack asked.

“No,” Ianto lied. “I was just looking at your coat. It's nice.”

“Ah, so you were staring at me,” teased Jack. Ianto was going to protest, but Jack continued talking. “So, which way are we going?” he asked as he looked up.

“That way,” Ianto pointed in the direction of the inn he was staying at and off the two men went.

The awkward silence was deafening. Jack hated it. He always hated silences. He had to break it. 

“Tell me about yourself, Ianto,” Jack finally said.

“Why should I?” Ianto replied. “I know nothing about you.” Jack considered this and then launched into his life story. 

“I was born on March 11, 1923 in New York City.”

“1923?” Ianto questioned. “You're 22?”

“Yes,” replied Jack.

“You don't look it,” said Ianto. “I thought that you were 18 like me.”

“Everyone says that,” said Jack. “I just have a young face I guess.”

“Anyway, I lived with my mother, father, and younger brother. His name was Gray. I really enjoyed my youth. I was always picking on my brother. I just wanted to have a good time. My brother, on the other hand, was very serious. He was quite mature for his age. Anyway, I remember when the war broke out in 1939. Gray was only fourteen, but he told our mother that once he was of age, he was hopping on the next plane to Britain. He was going to fight. She was always so proud of her brave baby boy. Unfortunately, he never got the chance. He and our father died in a car accident a few years later. It really broke my mother. She never got over it.”

“I'm sorry for your loss,” said Ianto quietly.

“Thank you.” said Jack. “Anyway, my mother badly wanted me to join the military in memory of my father and brother. I was nineteen that year. So, I was old enough. I was just so scared, but I knew I couldn't let my mother down. So, I packed up and shipped out to London. I lasted two weeks before I got kicked out. So, I looked for other work. I found The Tick-Tack Club and now I sing for my supper. It's not that bad. I rather like it. Just don't tell my mother. She thinks I'm still in the military.” Jack laughed as if it was the most droll thing in the world. Ianto laughed too, but it was rather forced.

“Why did you get kicked out?” Ianto asked.

After a moment of quiet, Jack said, “I've told you so much about me, Ianto. What about you?” Ianto thought for a moment. What could he tell Jack about himself? He didn't want to divulge too much information to this virtual stranger. On the other hand, Jack pretty much just bared his soul to Ianto.

“I'm from Cardiff,” said Ianto at last. Jack chuckled at this pitiful comparison of information. 

“What else?” Jack asked.

“We're here,” said Ianto. Jack looked up at the sign for the inn.

“So we are,” said Jack.

“Thank you for the walk,” said Ianto politely.

“It was my pleasure,” Jack replied. “Can I have my watch back now?” Ianto asked. 

“Check your pocket,” Jack said with a wry smile. Ianto laid a hand on his hip. The watch had returned to its usual spot.

“You little thief,” chided Ianto in a joking manner.

Jack watched as Ianto went up the porch's steps, but he stopped him before he went inside. 

“Ianto?” The younger man turned around. 

“Yes?” Ianto asked. Jack looked as if a million thoughts simultaneously went through his mind.

Finally, Jack settled on asking, “Will I see you again?” Ianto had to think on this.

“I, uh, I don't know,” Ianto said finally. “Goodnight, Jack.” Ianto went inside before Jack could say anything else.

Jack stood outside, staring at the door for a minute or two. He pondered many things in his heart. Then, he turned and walked away as he whistled his tune from earlier.

_“Anything goes...”_

He felt an odd sense of wistfulness around him. Conversely, Ianto was inside trying to squelch this bizarre apparent feeling of giddiness. What was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Anything Goes" is originally from Anything Goes


	3. Weekend in New England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto takes Lisa on a date to a nice restaurant. While there, he runs into someone unexpected.

Ianto woke up the next morning feeling rather content. It had been quite sometime since Ianto felt this pleasant upon waking up. He figured that it was probably a nice dream he had. Ianto scanned his memory to see if he could remember whatever good dream it was, but then it hit him. There was no dream. It was left over giddiness from when Jack walked him home the night before. 

Ianto cursed himself out loud. These flashes of joy centered around Jack were not normal. He needed to do something about it. Suddenly, Ianto remembered something. He had Lisa's phone number. Today seemed like the perfect day to call her.

After a quick, cold shower Ianto went outside to look for a telephone booth. He found an empty one around the corner from the inn. So, he stepped inside, slipped his coin into the slot, and dialed Lisa's number. Ianto silently prayed that she would pick up. He had no number to give her if he had to leave a message.

Thankfully, she picked up after two rings.

“Hello?” Lisa asked. Ianto was happy to hear the melodious voice of an attractive woman in his ear.

“Hi, Lisa,” said Ianto. “This is Ianto Jones. I met you yesterday at the recruitment office.”

“Yes. I remember you,” Lisa said brightly.

“I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner together sometime,” said Ianto.

“That sounds lovely,” replied Lisa.

“Great,” said Ianto. “Is this Friday good with you? That's the 5th.”

“Yep,” Lisa agreed.

“Very good,” said Ianto. “I'll pick you up at six. Where do you live?” Lisa gave Ianto her address. Then, they bade each other farewell and Ianto hung up. “Friday the 5th.” Ianto thought. “That's two days from now. I need to find some money.”

Ianto went back to his room at the inn and looked at his possessions. He knew that the pocket watch and suit would fetch him a decent amount of money, but he couldn’t part with those things. They were important keepsakes. Instead, he rounded up some extra shoes, shirts, and trousers. Then, he headed out to find a place that would buy them. 

In the end, Ianto was able to find a store and get a little bit of spending money from selling his clothes. It wasn't a lot, but anything helped.

Before leaving, Ianto asked the clerk, “Are you hiring?”

“That depends,” answered the clerk. “Are you going on duty soon?”

“I leave in three weeks,” Ianto reported. 

“I need someone a little more permanent,” the clerk explained. “You understand, right?” Ianto nodded. He understood, but he didn't like it. 

Ianto counted up his money. He would have just enough to take Lisa to a nice restaurant, but that would be it. Any subsequent dates would have to be free things. That wasn't good. Ianto felt that he really liked Lisa. He wanted to make a good impression. He didn't want to come off as cheap. He had to find some kind of job, but where?

Ianto spent the next day looking around the city for jobs, but it was all the same. No one wanted to hire someone that was leaving in three weeks. It just wasn't worth it. Ianto was getting discouraged, but he perked up when Friday rolled around. He was really looking forward to his date with Lisa.

Ianto put on his suit. As he checked his reflection, he hoped that Lisa wouldn't notice it was the same suit as before. Once he decided that everything was in order, he walked to the address Lisa gave him. He rang the doorbell promptly at six. She answered the door and took Ianto's breath away. She wore a beautiful silver dress that was billowy at the top, but cinched in at the waist and went straight down. She also wore matching silver pumps. Her dark, brown hair was pinned back and she was stunning.

“You look beautiful,” said Ianto.

“Thank you,” said Lisa with a gracious smile. She reached over to a coat rack and slipped on a pretty, black trench coat. For a split second, Ianto was reminded of Jack's dark gray coat, but then he quickly pushed that thought from his mind. There would be no thoughts about Jack tonight.

“Shall we?” Ianto asked as he held out his arm. Lisa took it and they were on their way. “There's this lovely restaurant called The Landmark that's right near here,” said Ianto. “I was thinking we could walk there.”

“Ok,” replied Lisa. She was silent in her own thoughts for a moment. Then, she asked, “Ianto, why are we walking? Don't you have a car?”

The walk from the inn to Lisa's house was a little under a mile and it was rather tiring. Ianto would've liked to have taken a cab, but he didn't have the money for it. He barely had enough money for The Landmark. He didn't want Lisa to know he was running low on funds. So, he made something up.

“You look so beautiful,” said Ianto. “I want to be seen out and about with you.”

“You certainly are the charmer, Mr. Jones,” said Lisa as she blushed from the flattery. Ianto smiled at his date. Thank God she bought the story.

Soon, the two were seated in the restaurant and ordering their food. Lisa has a glass of Chardonnay and a tasty chicken dish. Ianto had water and a salad. He was very grateful that Lisa didn't notice his scanty order. When their food and drinks arrived, they toasted the date and a pianist somewhere behind Ianto started playing. Ianto smiled vibrantly at Lisa. He was happy to be here on this date. More importantly, he was pleased to be doing something that felt decent. Yes, Ianto's life had a sense of normalcy once more.

Suddenly, Lisa noticed something over Ianto's shoulder.

“I think the pianist is going to sing,” said Lisa. “How lovely.” Ianto wasn't really paying attention to what Lisa had just said. He was still basking in the relief of his return to the commonplace after the events of the past two nights. Then, he heard it.

_Last night I wave goodbye now it seems years_   
_I'm back in the city where nothing is clear_   
_But thoughts of me holding you bringing us near_   
_And tell me_   
_When will our eyes meet?_   
_When can I touch you?_   
_When will this strong yearning end?_   
_And when will I hold you again?_

Ianto didn't have to turn around. He recognized that voice in an instant. He felt as if he was going to throw up.

Lisa must have seen in his face that something was wrong because she asked him, “Are you ok?”

Ianto wanted to tell her no. He wanted to say that they had to leave. Ianto tried telling himself that he was only feeling this dread because he didn't want to see Jack again, but that was not the case. Ianto knew in his heart that he felt bad because he didn't want Jack to see him here with Lisa. Suddenly, he had this feeling of guilt wash over him, like he was doing something wrong. That was preposterous though. Ianto barely knew Jack. He didn't owe him an explanation for anything.

“Ianto?” Suddenly, Ianto realized that he hadn't answered Lisa.

“I'm fine,” Ianto said as his voice cracked.

“You don't look fine.” said Lisa with concern. “Maybe we should leave.” That would be unacceptable. Ianto was not going to let this date fail because he couldn't handle his emotions.

“No,” said Ianto. “That's fine. I really am all right.”

“Ok. If you insist,” said Lisa.

“I do,” replied Ianto.

Lisa sighed and said, “I'm going to the loo. I'll be right back.” She got up to leave. Once she was out of sight, Ianto started breathing again. He hadn't noticed that he stopped.

After a couple minutes of racing thoughts, Ianto could sense a familiar body behind him. 

“Ianto?”

Ianto turned around and Jack was there. He didn't even realize that the music had ceased. He drank in Jack's presence. He was wearing a black and white tuxedo. Ianto's breath was taken away from him for the second time that evening.

“What are you doing here?” Jack asked.

“I'm eating dinner. What about you?” Ianto responded quietly.

“I sing here some nights before The Tick-Tack opens,” said Jack. He looked over at Ianto's food. “A salad?” he asked. “That's all you're eating?” Ianto nodded. Jack laughed in a friendly nature. “I don't think I've ever seen anyone get just a salad here.” Jack continued laughing, but then he noticed Ianto's serious expression. So, he stopped. The two men stood awkwardly for a moment, but Jack, always the loather of silence, spoke up. “That's a great suit you're wearing, by the way. Listen, if you want some company, I could-”

“Who's this?”

Jack and Ianto quickly looked over at the asker of the question. Lisa had returned. Oh no. The jig was up. Ianto was mortified. He tried his best to save face.

“This is, uh, this is, um-” 

“I'm the pianist,” Jack intervened.

“Yes,” said Ianto. “He's the pianist. I, uh, called him over to, um, compliment his work. Yes.”

“I would be inclined to agree with Ianto,” said Lisa politely. “That last song was lovely. Do you know who it's by?”

“I do not, miss,” said Jack. “I simply play whatever I'm told to.”

“Well, it's good playing,” Lisa concluded.

“Yes. Good playing,” Ianto echoed.

“Thank you, sir,” said Jack with a touch of bitterness in his voice. Jack and Ianto locked eyes intensely and held it for just a second too long. Then, Jack turned away and returned to his piano. After that mishap, Ianto was on edge for the rest of the night. He was glad when they finally left without any more incidents. 

Soon, Ianto was back at Lisa's door.

“Did you have a good time?” Ianto asked Lisa.

“It was a lovely evening,” Lisa answered. Ianto was relieved. That little run-in with Jack was just water under the bridge now. It didn't matter anymore.

The two of them stood outside lost in one another.

“May I see you again?” Ianto asked.

“I'd like that,” responded Lisa.

Ianto's grin was a mile wide. He was so elated that he kissed her. To his delight, she welcomed the kiss. When they finally parted lips and said goodnight, Ianto walked home with the world's biggest smile on his face. Sir who?

That lasted for only a little while. In the middle of the night, Ianto heard a noise that caused him to stir. There was tapping on his window like tiny pieces of hail. Also, he heard something that sounded faintly like singing. Almost like-No. It couldn't be. Could it? Ianto opened his window and sure enough, Jack was there throwing pebbles and singing.

_I feel the change coming I feel the wind blow_   
_I feel brave and daring I feel my blood flow_   
_With you, I could bring out all the love that I have_   
_With you, there's a heaven so Earth ain't so bad_   
_And tell me_   
_When will our eyes meet?_   
_When can I touch you?_   
_When will this yearning end?_   
_And when will I hold you again?_

Despite this scene's cheesiness, Ianto couldn’t help but find it charming. Regardless though, Jack needed to stop. He might get caught and that wouldn't end well for either of them.

“What are you doing?” Ianto called down in a loud whisper.

“I'm serenading you,” Jack called back in a matter-of-fact sort of way. “It seemed like a fun thing to do.”

“Someone will hear you,” warned Ianto.

“No one's heard me yet,” replied Jack. “Come down. Let's talk.”

Ianto knew that he shouldn't. He knew that if he went down there, it would mean nothing but trouble for him. Ianto knew all of this and yet he found himself putting his coat on over his pajamas and heading outside. When Ianto reached Jack, he didn't know what to say.

So, Ianto just simply said, “You haven't changed out of your clothes from the restaurant.” Jack looked down as if he was just realizing it.

“I haven't gone home yet,” Jack reported.

“I didn't realize that The Landmark stayed open so late,” said Ianto.

“It doesn’t,” explained Jack. “I've been walking around trying to sort things out.”

“What's to sort out?” Ianto asked.

“My feelings,” said Jack. “Ianto, I saw you with that woman and I felt jealous. I've never been jealous like that before, but I was. It was strange.”

Ianto couldn't believe what Jack was saying.

“I can't stop thinking about you and how I feel,” said Jack. “I want to ask you something, Ianto. Do you want, uh, Ianto, do you want-” Whatever the question was, Jack couldn't get the words out. So, he sighed and relented. He asked a different question instead.

“Do you want a job at the club? I can tell that you don't have a lot of spare cash. You could wait tables.”

“That's what you wanted to ask me?” asked Ianto with a laugh. Jack was getting annoyed with himself.

“No, but I think that's the only question I can handle for right now. So, what do you say? Do you want to come and work with me?”

“I can't do that,” said Ianto.

“Why?” Jack pressed.

“I could only work for about three weeks,” said Ianto.

“That's fine,” said Jack.

“But what about temptation?” Ianto asked. As soon as he said it, he regretted it. He didn't mean to say something like that. Regardless, it make Jack's ears picked up.

“Temptation?” Jack questioned.

“For you,” Ianto saved.

“Oh,” said Jack with mild disappointment.

“If I worked there, it'd be a lot of temptation for you. Clearly, you have strong feelings for me and I...I'm confused.” Ianto went on to say.

Jack straightened himself up and said, “You seem to be forgetting something, Ianto. I am a man of class. I would not act upon my feelings inappropriately in a professional setting without your permission. You have my word as a gentleman.”

Ianto imagined himself working at the nightclub. He could see Jack singing on stage. Maybe Jack would walk him home some more. It made Ianto's stomach swim with delight. No, no, no. Ianto had Lisa now. It would be dates with Lisa that would bring him joy. Granted, there wouldn't be any dates with Lisa if Ianto didn't have any money. Jack already said that it wouldn't be a problem if Ianto had to leave in three weeks. He really did need this job and Jack gave him his word. Every ounce of sense that Ianto had said, “No.” but his heart said, “Yes.”

“Fine,” said Ianto. “I'll take the job.”

“That's just great,” said Jack with a wide smile. “Be at The Tick-Tack at eight PM sharp. Wear a suit. I'll see you tomorrow.”

Ianto turned to go back into the inn, but before he did, Jack stopped him again.

“Ianto,” said Jack. 

“Yes?” Ianto asked as he turned to face Jack once more. Jack's eyes twinkled with a bit of impishness.

“Tell me about yourself.” Ianto laughed incredulously. This again?

“I have a sister named Rhiannon. She's sixteen.” Jack smiled gently and the information he was able to work out.

“Goodnight, Ianto,” said Jack.

“Goodnight, Jack,” Ianto replied. He went inside and thought about what he just agreed to. A job at The Tick-Tack Club? This meant he was going to be seeing Jack every night. His heartbeat quickened. What had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekend in New England is originally by Barry Manilow.


	4. Your Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a confession to make.

Ianto arrived at The Tick-Tack Club right when Jack told him to. He opened the door to find the place bustling, not with costumers, but with other workers. Suddenly, Ianto was overcome with shyness as he went to the backstage area to hang up his coat. He recognized a few faces, but no one he knew well enough to take solace in their presence. He was about to run out the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Jack.

“There's my little employee,” said Jack. “You're wearing this suit again? Don't you have another one? Never mind.” Ianto's heart was still racing, but for different reasons now.

Jack addressed the people before him.

“Everyone, listen up,” said Jack. They all quieted down and turned their attention towards Jack. “This is Ianto,” he said gesturing to the man beside him. “He's our newest waiter. Make sure he feels at home, ok?” They others nodded and then went back to whatever it was that they were doing beforehand.

“Are you the boss around here?” Ianto inquired.

“Kind of,” said Jack. “There's one guy higher than me, but I'm in charge when he's not here which is about 97% of the time.”

“What's your boss like?” Ianto asked.

“A right bastard,” Jack replied plainly. Ianto laughed at Jack's brutal honesty, but when he realized that Jack wasn't laughing too, he stopped.

Ianto was feeling a little awkward now. He wanted to change the subject.

“So what should I do now?” Ianto asked.

“Go find Gwen,” Jack instructed. “She's a lot better at giving direction than me so she'll tell you what to do. Don't worry. Gwen will take good care of you. I'll see you later. Good luck tonight.” Jack gave Ianto a friendly clap on the shoulder and then left him.

Pretty soon, they were open for business. Ianto was a little nervous, but Gwen was a good teacher. Eventually, Ianto was able to relax. Serving came naturally to him apparently. At about 10:30, Gwen started playing her vamp that introduced Sir. Ianto felt that old feeling of excitement again. 

Sir came out wearing the undershirt and leather pants with the coat again. Ianto felt a stirring within him. That was bad. He tried his best to concentrate on serving the costumers, but it was so difficult. He knew exactly what Sir was doing on stage. He knew that he was thrusting his hips about and all that jazz. It was positively indecent and yet, Ianto had trouble looking away when he would glance up to take a peek. It didn't help that whenever Ianto looked up, Sir would be staring at him with a certain look in his eyes. 

Soon, Sir's two dances were finished. He was out of breath and panting as he took off his coat and gave it to a dancer.

Jack took the other clothes out of the dancer's hand and quipped, “I brought a tie and vest tonight.”

An audience member jokingly cheered and Sir chuckled as he struggled to put the black vest and matching tie on neatly.

“Tonight's a special night,” said Jack. “I have a new song for you tonight. It's for a friend.” The added pieces of clothing were on as neat as they were going to be. The black suit jacket was slipped onto Sir's shoulders. The dancer left the stage. Gwen started playing a gentle melody. Ianto stopped cold in his track and didn't move a muscle. It didn't matter that he had a drink to deliver. Sir was going to sing and Ianto was going to listen.

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_   
_And you can tell everybody that this is your song_   
_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_   
_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_   
_That I put down in words_   
_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_   
_I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss_   
_Well, some of these verses they've got me quite cross_   
_But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song_   
_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_   
_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_   
_You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_   
_Anyway, the things is, what I really mean_   
_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

Sir did not break eye contact with Ianto for one second. The humble waiter felt as if his soul had been pierced by a sort of electric magic. Ianto felt as if he was falling in love. That couldn't be. He and Sir were both men. It was highly immoral. Besides, Ianto had Lisa now. He knew he needed to quit second guessing his emotions. This had gone far enough. Ianto tore his eyes away from Sir and went to deliver that drink. 

When Sir concluded his song, the audience went nuts. This was his best performance to date. They absolutely adored him. As much love as they were giving him though, Sir seemed surprisingly absent. He quietly thanked them and walked off stage without another word. The audience was so wrapped up in their enthusiastic cheering that they hadn't noticed Sir's unusually somber exit.

Ianto was deliberately ignoring what was going on around him. It didn't matter what Sir was doing. Ianto could not allow himself to entertain these feelings. It just wasn't healthy. Besides, Sir was probably going home now. That's what he did after his set anyway.

The hours passed uneventfully and soon it was three in the morning. The Tick-Tack Club was closed and it was time to go home. Ianto went backstage to grab his coat. He found Jack sleeping on a grubby couch. What was he doing here? Shouldn't he have gone home by now? Ianto looked around for someone else to deal with this, but he found the place suddenly empty. Ianto sighed and shook the sleeping man's arm.

“Jack, wake up,” said Ianto. 

Jack blinked his eyes open and looked around the room in momentary confusion. Then, he realized where we was. He look over at Ianto and smiled.

“What a lovely thing to wake up to,” Jack said in a coquettish manner.

“Shut your trap,” Ianto gently chided. “Get up.”

“I'll walk you home,” Jack offered.

“You don't have to do that,” Ianto said.

“I know,” replied Jack. “I want to.”

“I don't really have much say in this, do I?” Ianto asked.

“Nope,” said Jack with a teasing smile.

“Fine,” said Ianto with a sigh. “Let's go.” Jack grabbed his coat from the nearby rack, put it on, and followed Ianto outside.

“I really do like that coat,” said Ianto once they were out of the club.

Jack smiled and the two men walked into the night silently. The usual silence hung heavily between them. It was killing Jack. He badly wanted to converse with Ianto. He had to say something, but what?

Finally, Jack asked, “Did you like my new song?”

“Yes,” said Ianto noncommittally. Jack felt a sudden rush of adrenaline pumping through his body.

“It was for you,” Jack said a bit too quickly.

“Oh,” replied Ianto quietly. “Why did you sing a song for me?”

“Jesus, Ianto!” Jack cried as he kicked the mailbox they were passing. The sudden noise made Ianto jump a bit. “I love you,” Jack confessed. Ianto went as white as a sheet as Jack spoke to him.

“Love is really messy and stupid,” complained Jack. “I didn't want to love you, but I do. I just can't help it, Ianto. I started loving you right from the moment you asked for my name, my real name. I've seen a lot of people come through the club. They swoon all over me or they pull that hard-to-get crap. You didn't, Ianto. You were straight forward and genuine. You knew what you want and- God! I just, uh, I...” Jack was so impassioned that he couldn't finish his initial thought. Finally, he sighed and just asked Ianto, “May I hold your hand?”

Ianto stood perfectly still and stared at Jack. He couldn't believe was he just said. Jack loved him? The enigmatic Sir who could probably have anyone loved plain old Ianto Jones? That couldn't be. And now he wants to hold hands with him? No. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening.

“I don't think we should,” Ianto said in a near whisper. Then, Jack stood close to Ianto and looked deeply into his eyes. Their faces were about six inches apart. Ianto knew he should've been worrying about who might see, but ultimately, he didn't care.

“Ianto Jones, do you have feelings for me?” Jack asked in a hushed tone. Ianto became very flustered.

“I, uh, I don't know. It's just that, uh-”

Jack stepped even closer to Ianto and draped his arms over the younger man's shoulders. He brought his face closer and they were nose to nose. Ianto thought Jack was going to kiss him, but he didn't.

Instead, Jack smiled alluringly and repeated his question. “Do you have feelings for me?”

A very startle Ianto whispered, “Yes.”

Jack smirked and took a step back.

“Thought so,” Jack said slightly cocky. Ianto felt relieved that Jack got out of his space, but he was also aware of how much he missed having Jack close. “Anyway, I didn't get an answer to my original question,” said Jack pulling Ianto out of his train of thought. “May I hold your hand?”

Ianto considered this for a moment and then nodded. Jack smiled and took Ianto's hand in his. The contact felt lovely. Ianto couldn't help but notice how smooth, warm, and comforting Jack's hand felt in his own. It was delightful.

“May I kiss you?” asked Jack after a few moments.

“Don't push it,” said Ianto with mild sternness.

“All right,” said Jack with a nod. “We'll take it slow.”

The two men walked hand in hand the rest of the way without speaking another word. It was different this time though. The silence didn't seem to bother Jack at all. Their grasped hands were all the conversation they needed. They finally let go when they arrived at the inn. 

“Goodnight, Ianto,” Jack said.

“Goodnight, Jack,” Ianto replied. He got to his doorway, but Jack stopped him once again. 

“Ianto?” 

“Are we going to make a habit of this?” Ianto joked. “It seems like you can't just let me go inside without tacking on an addendum.”

“I love you,” said Jack. Ianto did not say he loved Jack back, but instead he nodded and smiled. That was all he could muster tonight.

“I'll see you tomorrow,” said Ianto.

“Right,” Jack agreed. “Tomorrow.” Once they parted, Jack started counting down the minutes until they were reunited. Little did he know, Ianto was doing the same thing.

They went on like this for a week. They'd meet up at the club. Jack would walk Ianto home. They would hold hands. Jack would ask for a kiss and Ianto would say no, but that changed one night.

“May I kiss you?” asked Jack like he did every night towards the end of their secluded walks home. He expected Ianto to say no, but he didn't.

Instead, Ianto asked, “Why did you get kicked out of the military? Tell me and I'll kiss you.” 

Jack thought about it and said, “It's pretty embarrassing. I'm actually rather ashamed to admit it.” Jack looked into Ianto's expectant eyes. There was no getting out of this story.

“I was caught kissing the base's doctor,” Jack confessed. “I couldn't help myself. He had nice hair and a Scottish accent and I just kissed him.”

“That's all?” Ianto asked with a laugh in good nature. “I was getting ready to hear that you killed your drill sergeant’s dog or something.”

“You don't understand,” Jack continued. “He got kicked out too. He was training his whole life to get to that point and I just completely took it away from him because I couldn't control my emotions. I ruined his life and I'll never forget that.”

Ianto looked at the anguish written all over Jack's face. He needed a distraction now. Ianto took Jack's head into his hand.

“I'll take that kiss now,” Ianto said gently. Jack smiled bashfully and nodded. Then, he leaned in and kissed the man he loved.

Ianto felt as if this was the kiss to end all kisses. It was deep and passionate. Their tongues intertwined and followed a natural pattern of swirls and waves. He had never been kissed like this before in his life and he felt that he never would again. Ianto just wanted to go on kissing Jack forever, but eventually they needed to breathe.

They're lips tore apart and Ianto lustily sighed, “Oh, God.” Jack chuckled at Ianto's reaction. 

“That was just a kiss,” said Jack. “Imagine the buzz you get from the rest.” Ianto's blushed a little at the risque suggestion and the racy thoughts that ran through his head. Jack laughed out loud. “Not tonight though,” he said. “It's past my bedtime and I'd want to be fully awake for you. So, now I bid you farewell.”

Jack started to leave. This time, it was Ianto who stopped him.

“Jack?”

“Yes?” Jack asked as he turned around.

“You want me to tell you about myself, right?” Then, Ianto said, after a near half minute of silence. “My father was an abusive alcoholic. He unexpectedly left when I was fifteen.” Ianto looked down at his feet. Why did he tell this to Jack? Jack has his own problems. He didn't need to know Ianto's, but Jack came over to Ianto and kissed him gently on the forehead.

“Thank you for telling me that,” said Jack. “In time, I want to know everything about you. Goodnight, Ianto.”

“Goodnight, Jack,” said Ianto.

Ianto watched Jack walk away. He had never disclosed that confession to anyone before. Ianto was constantly harboring secrets. It gave him a bad habit of lying, but now it was out in the open. He told someone about his father. He told Jack. Surprisingly, Ianto felt better for releasing that burden. He was tired of lying. Perhaps now would be a good time to break his cycle of falsehoods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This version of, "Your Song" is from Moulin Rogue


	5. What About us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things with Jack are all well and good, but what about Lisa?

Ianto awoke the next morning from a lovely dream about Jack. He laid in bed smiling, but then something caught his eye. It was a piece of paper on the floor. Ianto squinted so he could see what was written on it. When he realized what it was, he gasped. It was Lisa's phone number. Ianto had completely forgotten about her. He quickly rolled out of bed, threw on some clothes, and rushed to the nearby telephone booth.

Lisa picked up after three rings.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Lisa. It's me. It's Ianto,” he said.

“I'm relieved to hear from you,” said Lisa. “I thought something had happened.”

“No. Nothing's happened,” Ianto said. “I recently got a job. So, I've been busy. Time really got away from me. I'm sorry I haven't called.”

Lisa was silent for a moment and then she said, “It wasn't nice to make me worry like that, but I appreciate the apology. Anyway, it's great that you found a job. What are you doing?”

“I, uh, I'm a waiter at a cl-cafe,” Ianto stuttered. 

That's nice,” commented Lisa.

“Yeah,” said Ianto. He knew he had to somehow rectify this mildly awkward situation. Perhaps a second date would smooth things over. 

“Anyway, now that I finally caught up with you, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the cinema tomorrow,” Ianto said. “There's a movie out right now that looks decent. It's called 'One Exciting Night.' It's a musical.” Thank God he actually had money for real dates now.

“That would be very nice,” Lisa replied.

“Great,” said Ianto. “I'll pick you up at eight.” The two said their goodbyes and Ianto hung up. Now Ianto faced his biggest challenge. He had to tell Jack that he needed tomorrow night off to go on a date. Yikes.

That night, after the club had closed, Jack was sitting backstage. Ianto was straddling his lap and had his tongue down Jack's throat. While it was passionate, Jack felt that Ianto was holding back a bit.

At one point, Jack broke the kiss and asked, “Is everything all right?” 

“Yeah,” said Ianto with a sigh. “I just need to ask you something. I really wasn't sure when to bring it up, but I guess now is as good a time as any.”

“What's wrong?” Jack asked with concern.

“Nothing's wrong,” Ianto clarified as he got off of Jack's lap. “I just wanted to ask for tomorrow night off.” Jack laughed out of relief.

“Oh. Is that all? Yeah. That's fine. May I ask what you're taking off for?”

Ianto awkwardly looked away and then finally said, “I have a date tomorrow.”

Ianto couldn't bring himself to look at Jack. That was probably a good thing since Jack was doing a terrible job at hiding the hurt on his face.

“A date?” Jack asked. “Are you cheating on me?” he asked with a nervous laugh.

“I had a thing going on with her first. So, technically, I'm cheating on her,” Ianto explained. 

“Oh,” said Jack quietly. “Do you love her?”

“I don't know,” Ianto scoffed.

“If you don't know, then why are you going on a date with her?” Jack asked intensely.

“It's a normal thing to do,” Ianto shot back.

“Normal?” asked Jack indignantly.

“Yes. Normal,” said Ianto a bit too loudly. “It's perfectly normal for a man to take a woman out on a date.”

“I guess what we do isn't normal enough for you then,” Jack said loudly.

“No, it isn't,” fired Ianto. “Jack, we need to be honest with ourselves. You know that this isn't normal. I can't take you out, but I can take her out. We're not an exclusive couple, Jack. You can't stop me from seeing Lisa.”

“Lisa?”

“Yes. That's her name. It's the same girl you saw me with before.”

“Do you love her more than me?”

They were getting louder and louder as their spat escalated, but that last question made Ianto freeze.

“What?” Ianto asked.

“Do you love her more than me?” Jack repeated. Ianto took a good look at Jack. It was the first time he really looked at him since he initially asked for the day off. He could tell that Jack really wasn't angry. He was scared. Jack was scared of loosing Ianto to someone else.

“Listen to me,” said Ianto in a much quieter voice. “Lisa means a lot to me, but don't you ever think for one second that she's going to replace you. No matter how much I care about her won't change the fact that I want you in my life. I know that I probably shouldn't see her anymore. It's not fair to either of you, but I'm not sure how to break it off. I don't want to see her get hurt and it's not exactly like I can tell her that I'm romantically linked to a man. Come on, Jack. Come here.” Ianto pulled Jack into a loving embrace. They stayed like that for a couple minutes, but then Jack pulled away.

“I have something I want to give you,” said Jack. He took Ianto by the hand and lead him over to the closet.

Jack opened the door to reveal rows and rows of outfits.

“These are my costumes,” Jack said. He pulled out the outfit closest to him. It was a three piece suit. The jacket, vest, and trousers were black. The shirt and tie were a subtle purple. He handed it to Ianto and said, “If you're going on that date, you'll need a new suit. I'm tired of seeing you in this red and black one.”

“Oh, Jack. I couldn't take one of your suits,” said Ianto.

“I insist,” said Jack. The two men smiled at each other and Ianto took the clothes.

“Are you sure you're ok with this? Not the suit, the date,” Ianto asked.

“Oh, yeah. It's fine,” said Jack. “You're an adult. I'm not going to boss you around, unless you get off on that sort of thing.”

“Come on,” said Ianto. “Let's go home.” The two joined hands and headed for the inn. They fell into their usual silence, but it went back to being awkward for Jack. As much as he didn't want to say it, he had to admit it to himself. He wasn't really ok with Ianto going on this date. He was jealous. There was no doubt about that. 

The next night, Ianto and Lisa's date went off without a hitch. She loved the new suit on him.

“It makes you looked very masculine,” said Lisa. Ianto blushed a bit. Anyway, they both enjoyed the movie. However, Ianto caught himself a few times thinking about how much Jack would like it. He would have to take him to see it some other time.

“Could that work?” Ianto thought. “Is it ok for two men to go and see a movie together?” Ianto didn't know and he was trying his best not to care. It was Lisa who was here, not Jack. In all honesty, Ianto really did care about Lisa. He didn't feel for her like her felt for Jack, but she was still important and special. 

When they left the cinema, it was raining. Unfortunately, neither of them had an umbrella. So, they made a mad dash to the diner across the street. When they got there, they were soaked.

“Do you have a handkerchief I could borrow?” asked Lisa. “I'll take anything to help dry off.” 

Ianto felt around at the suit's pockets. Did Jack keep a handkerchief? He did. Ianto found one in a back pocket. So, he pulled it out and handed it to Lisa. As it was leaving his hand, he noticed something about it that made his heart sink. Lisa didn't notice it right away, but when she did, her eyes bulged and she became very serious.

“Who's Jacqueline?” Lisa demanded.

Ianto stared at the offending handkerchief in disbelief. He didn't realize until too late that it was lined in lace like a lady's handkerchief and had, “Jacqueline” embroidered on it.

“The waiter job isn't real, is it?” Despite it being a question, Ianto knew that Lisa wasn't asking. “That's why you haven't spoken to me in a week. You've been too busy running around with other girls. I've seen this so many times. You'd think I'd be used to it be now. These guys come in. They're told that they have some time until they go to boot camp. They think that's some sort of free pass to sleep around. I'm just another broad on your score card to you.”

Ianto didn't know what to say. So, he said the obvious.

“That's not mine.” 

“Obviously, it's not yours,” Lisa spat furiously as she threw the handkerchief down on the table. “Who's is it? Who is this girl?” Ianto remained awkwardly silent. He couldn't exactly tell her that Jacqueline was a man.

So, Ianto hung his head and said, “I can't tell you.”

Even though Ianto wasn't looking at Lisa, he knew that tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. He could hear it in her voice. She wasn't angry anymore. She was hurt.

“You're not fooling anyone,” Lisa said sadly. “I'm tired of your lies, Ianto. I don't want to see you anymore. Goodbye.” Then, with all of the dignity she could muster, Lisa got up and left. Ianto never saw her again. He sat there motionless for what seemed like forever. When he did move, it was to look at the handkerchief in front of him. He picked it up and inspected it. He knew what he had to do. Ianto arrived at The Tick-Tack Club just as Sir was finishing up his song.

_What about us? What about love?_   
_What about saying that we'll never give up?_   
_Don't wanna blame you, but we're in danger_   
_So, what about us? What about love?_   
_That's the one thing we never discuss_   
_Don't wanna blame you, but we're in danger_   
_What about us? Let's talk about us_

As soon as Sir saw Ianto, he knew something was wrong. Once he was finished singing, he didn't even react to the crowd's applause. He just got off the stage and found Ianto.

“What's wrong?” Jack asked urgently. “Why aren't you on your date?” Ianto didn't answer any of Jack's questions.

Instead Ianto asked, “Can we go somewhere private? We need to talk.”

Jack and Ianto ended up in a sort of alleyway behind the club. Thankfully, it had stopped raining.

“What's going on?” asked Jack with concern. 

“Without realizing how incriminating it would be, I handed this to Lisa,” Ianto explained as he handed the handkerchief to Jack. “She thinks I've been seeing another woman.”

“Oh my God,” Jack said as he put it into his pocket. “Ianto, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that it was in there.”

“I guess I should be thankful that I'm no longer in a duplicitous relationship, but this is not how I wanted things to go,” Ianto said angrily. “I didn't want to see Lisa get hurt, but that's exactly what happened. I hurt her because I got careless. I got carried away. Do you know what happens in ten days? A truck comes at nine in the morning, I ship out for some remote boot camp for The Royal Air Force, and then anything could happen after that. I might get killed. Dying before my next birthday is a real possibility. Frankly, I find that terrifying. My entire future is just one big blur right now. So, I wanted something nice. I wanted something decent and stable. I wanted Lisa, but I can't have that because I'm a glutton for punishment apparently. Somehow, I ended up with you. I know you love me. I know you truly love me, but we both know that this relationship can't last. We were doomed from the very beginning. I can't do this, Jack. We're just too toxic.”

Jack didn't know what to say. 

“It wasn't on purpose,” Jack said weakly. “I didn't know it was in there.”

“I know,” said Ianto coldly. “It just doesn't matter anymore.” With that, Ianto turned and left. Jack knew he couldn't let Ianto just go. So, he quickly grabbed his coat and followed him.

Jack was only a few yards behind Ianto. He wanted to call out to him and say something, but he didn't know what to say. So, he just silently trailed him. He remained in silence until Ianto was almost back at the inn. There was no way he was letting Ianto leave without saying something to him. He just had to wing it.

Jack hustled a bit to close the space between him and Ianto.

“Hey,” said Jack as he placed his hand on Ianto's shoulder. He knew it was a stupid way to open, but he was flying by the seat of his pants. As soon as he made contact, Ianto turned around and collapsed into Jack's shoulder. He was crying. Jack knew he didn't have to say anything now. He just had to stand there and offer comfort.

“I've ruined everything with Lisa,” Ianto sobbed. “I wanted to break romantic ties with her, but not like this. I didn't want to hurt her, but she got hurt so badly.”

“I know,” said Jack in a nurturing voice. “Things hardly ever turn out the way we envision them.”

“I'm sorry I yelled at you,” said Ianto. “It wasn't your fault.”

“There's no need to apologize,” soothed Jack. “I would've done the same thing in your position.”

Ianto let out a few more sobs and then said, “Oh, Jack. I'm so afraid of my future. I just wanted something stable, but I ruined it.” Jack kissed the crying man's forehead. No one was around to see it. So, they were safe. “Please don't ever leave me, Jack,” Ianto sobbed.

“I won't,” Jack promised. 

Ianto's sobs slowed and eventually stopped. Once he had calmed down he took a step back from the embrace.

“Jack?” Ianto asked.

“Yes?”

“Will you spend the night with me?”

Jack nodded at the emotional man and upstairs they went. Now, Ianto wasn't looking for sex and Jack knew that. Ianto just needed support tonight. They squeezed together tightly in the small bed. It was perfect though. Ianto needed to feel Jack's protective embrace surrounding him. Both of them were asleep in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What About Us?" is originally written by Gary Barlow and recorded by John Barrowman.


	6. Tonight's the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto wakes up the next day in a better emotional state. Also, he wakes up to find that only one thing is on his mind: Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: This chapter is nsfw

When Ianto woke up the next morning, he discovered that he was laying under Jack's coat. Jack himself, however, was nowhere to be found.

“Jack?” Ianto called out to the empty room.

Anxiety was creeping up inside him. No, no. Jack didn't leave him. Jack couldn't have left him. He promised. Ianto was about to have a full on panic attack when he saw Jack's note.

“Dear Ianto, Good morning. By the time you're reading this, I will have been gone for a little while now. Don't worry. It's not a permanent leave. I knew I couldn't be seen leaving your room in the morning. So, I went home after you fell asleep. I left under the cover of night. How mysterious! Anyway, I don't want to ruin your life like I ruined that doctor's. I can tell that being joining The Royal Air Force is important to you despite your fears. I didn't want a stupid mistake on my part to jeopardize your chances. Anyway, I'll see you at work. Love, Jack. PS: You looked cold. That's why I left my coat. You can return it to me at the club tonight.”

Ianto chuckled at that last part. Jack without his coat would be like a dog without its tail. Ianto read through the letter again and sighed with relief. Jack was still there for him, caring about him. Ianto was struck by how thoughtful Jack has been to him. He thought about Jack walking home by himself. “Just so there wouldn't be a sticky situation,” Ianto thought. “That was very considerate of him.”

Also, there was the fact that Jack left his coat. Ianto knew that Jack's coat was like his own pocket watch, quite treasured. Plus, Ianto couldn't forget that Jack has been walking him home since the beginning. If Ianto was certain of one thing, it was that Jack took good care of him. It made him feel happy and some other emotion that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Whatever it was, it gave him a bit of a rush.

That night, Ianto arrived at the club wearing the coat. When Jack saw him, he smiled broadly. “Look at you,” said Jack. “It looks great on you.”

“Thanks,” replied Ianto as Jack walked over to him.

Jack got close to his ear and whispered to him, “Seeing you in my coat makes me a feel a little wound up.” Jack kissed Ianto and said, “I have to go rehearse now. May I see you later?”

“I'm sure you will,” Ianto said with a smirk. Jack and Ianto parted amiably. The both of them were in a much better emotional state than they were last night.

The evening progressed smoothly. They opened on time. The crowd was of a decent size. People were ordering drinks. Ianto kept running back and forth, but it didn't bother him. He liked the fast pace. He didn't slow down for a minute.

Ianto's heart skipped a beat when he heard Gwen start Sir's vamp. Ianto figured that Sir enjoyed wearing the undershirt-leather pants-trench coat outfit because he was wearing it again. Ianto didn't mind of course. Sir could wear anything and he'd still look devilishly handsome. It was part of his unique charm.

“Welcome, everyone. Welcome to The Tick-Tack Club. Ladies and Gentlemen, good evening. You can call me Sir. I bet you'd like that. Who had a bad day? Forget it! There are no troubles here. Here, life is beautiful. We are here to serve up smiles.”

Ianto never tired of hearing Sir's introductory spiel. Likewise, he never tired of seeing his dance routines.

Sir seemed to be dancing with extra fervor this evening. Ianto looked up and locked eyes with him quite a few times during the routines. Something hot was working them up. Ianto could feel the intensity of Sir's eyes flow through his body. Ianto felt as if he was receiving this intensity by osmosis. The two of them were experiencing a fierce passion just because of the other one's presence.

Once the dances were done, Sir didn't swap out his coat for a suit jacket like he normally did. He just remained in his state of mild dishevelment.

“I know I usually sing a slow song here, but I'm a little wired,” said Sir. “So, a fast one it is. Gwen, I think you know the song I want to sing.” She nodded at the singer and started playing a nice, upbeat tempo. 

_Stay away from my window_  
 _Stay away from my back door too_  
 _Disconnect the telephone line_  
 _Relax, baby, and draw that blind_  
 _Kick off your shoes and sit right down_  
 _Loosen up that pretty French gown_  
 _Let me pour you a good long drink_  
 _Ooh, baby, don't you hesitate 'cause_  
 _Tonight's the night_  
 _It's gonna be all right_  
 _'Cause I love you, girl_  
Ain't nobody gonna stop us now

Ianto felt that even though the lyrics of this song were about a girl, Sir was actually singing to him. There was something in his inflections that made this fun little ditty seem just the slightest bit naughty.

_“Spread your wings and let me come inside.”_

Well, that was certainly a double _entendre_ if Ianto had ever heard one. If his cheeks weren't pinking enough from that, receiving a wink from Sir did the trick.

The rest of the evening went swimmingly. The audience loved Sir and Sally's performances. Lots of people ordered lots of drinks. There was never a dull moment for anyone. Soon, everyone had headed out and only Jack and Ianto were left.

“Are you ready to go home?” Jack asked. Ianto didn't answer right away. Instead, he took a deep breath and launched into a prelude for a question of his own. 

“That was really thoughtful of you to leave your coat and the message for me,” Ianto began. “I have to be honest, I was rather scared when I first woke up. I thought you had walked out on me. I'm glad that wasn't the case. Anyway, you're absolutely right. You can't be seen coming out of my room in the morning which is a real shame. I guess I should just go home with you. Do you want to sleep together?”

Ianto's statement hung in the air. Jack's mouth was slightly open in a shocked, but excited way. 

“Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?” Jack questioned. 

“I'd like to make love to you tonight. If you'll have me, of course,” said Ianto.

“What are we still doing here?” cried Jack with a laugh. “Let's go.” Jack seized Ianto's hand and practically dragged him out of the club.

The two men arrived at Jack's flat block a little bit later. The building looked as if it was falling apart, but that was ok. There was nowhere else Ianto would have rather been. Soon, they were in Jack's flat itself. It was a little bigger than Ianto's room at the inn and yet, it was somehow more dilapidated. Anyway, the two of them went into Jack's bedroom, tossed their coats, and Ianto's suit jacket, aside, and got to work.

Jack was looking around his room for a condom when he asked, “Ianto, am I taking your virginity?”

“Uh, yes,” Ianto replied a bit awkwardly.

“That's adorable,” said Jack with a smile “I'm flattered that you would trust me with this momentous occasion.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Ianto said dryly as he rolled his eyes. “Just don't tell my mother.”

“You don't tell my mother I'm not in the military anymore and I won't tell yours that her precious baby boy is loosing his virginity to a man tonight. Sounds like a deal. Ah, there's one.” Jack picked a condom off the floor and tossed it onto the bedside table. “Let's do this,” he said excitedly.

Ianto sat on the edge of Jack's bed with his legs over the side. He watched Jack as he crossed the room. Anticipation was bubbling up inside of him. He looked into Jack's eyes. They were clouded with lust. Jack crawled onto Ianto's lap and straddled him. They began kissing intensely. Ianto felt that Jack was going to eat him with this kiss, but he didn't care. Actually, that's what he desired. He wanted Jack to devour him whole.

Next, Jack started to roll his hips and grind into Ianto's pelvis. That felt good. Ianto sighed into Jack's kisses. Both men could feel their erections beginning. Then, Jack unbuttoned and removed Ianto's shirt. Once it was off of him, Jack broke the kiss and took in the sight of Ianto's exposed chest. He had smooth, flawless skin. As beautiful as it was, Jack wanted to cover him in bites. He wanted to mark Ianto as his own.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and softly bit into his neck. Ianto gasped. The feeling of Jack's teeth on his skin was strange, but pleasurable. Jack took off his own shirt as he continued to kiss and love-bite Ianto's body. Eventually, Jack took his mouth off of Ianto again. He gently pushed on the younger man's shoulders so he would lay on the bed. He lightly ran his fingernails down Ianto's torso. Ianto was almost purring. He was so aroused.

“Oh, don't stop,” Ianto sighed.

Jack pulled Ianto's belt off and undid the zipper on his trousers. Ianto's erection was tenting his pants. So, Jack fished it out of its fabric prison and gave it some light strokes. The sensation really got Ianto going.

“Mmm. That's good,” he said lustily.

Jack slid Ianto's pants off him and gave him one long, hard, tantalizingly slow suck.

“Oh, God! Yes!” Ianto cried. This was the perfect moment. Jack stood up and took off the rest of his own clothes. Then, he broke out the condom and stretched it over his own erection. Ianto knew what was going to happen next.

So, Ianto asked, “Do you want me to roll over?”

“No,” replied Jack as he slathered on some lubricant. “I want to see the stars in your eyes when you cum.” Jack's beautifully dirty words sent shivers up Ianto's spine. He was so ready for this.

Jack rejoined Ianto on the bed and pushed Ianto's legs up so that his knees were near his chest. It was an odd angle, but that was just fine. Ianto knew that Jack would take good care of him.

“Are you ready?” Jack asked. Ianto nodded.

It started out easy enough. Jack slowly filled Ianto's hole with his penis. It felt nice and smooth despite Ianto's tightness. Ianto sighed with deep satisfaction. This was nice, but then Jack started thrusting and it was a completely different experience. Jack kept up a steady rhythm of in-out. Ianto rested his ankles on Jack's shoulder's as the older man rubbed his lover's weeping erection. The slow thrusts eventually ramped up and Jack was just flat out banging into Ianto who was screaming his head off. Jack was also quite vocal himself. 

A few more thrusts and pulls did the trick. Ianto came all over Jack's hands. Jack himself wasn't too far behind. Once he was done, he pulled out, took off the filled condom, and threw it away. Both men were exhausted, but completely consumed by lust. So, even though they were done having sex, they weren't done kissing. Jack crawled back up to Ianto and kissed him with reckless abandon.

Sex with Jack was beautiful and amazing and everything Ianto hoped it would be. He couldn't help but find humor in the fact that if someone had told him just yesterday that he was going to loose his virginity to a man, he would've said they were crazy. Now it was all over and Ianto knew that he didn't want it any other way. Soon, they were too tired out to even continue kissing. So, they fell asleep still wrapped up in each other. 

Ianto woke up the next morning and smiled at the still sleeping Jack. Ianto thought he looked adorable. So, he leaned over and gently kissed him. This cause Jack to awaken. He smiled at the man before him.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Ianto said with a contented sigh.

“Good morning,” Jack answered.

They laid there for a few minutes reveling in each other.

Then, Jack said, “Hey, Ianto?”

“Yes?” Ianto answered.

“Tell me about yourself.”

Ianto chuckled. Jack could be really persistent when he wanted to be.

After some consideration, Ianto quietly said, “My mother is dead.”

“I'm so sorry,” said Jack as the smile faded from his face.

“Don't be,” answered Ianto. He thought he wasn't going to say anymore, but he knew that it was time to release all of the things in his heart.

“Right after my dad left, mum got really sick,” Ianto explained. “We all knew it was the end for her. That's why the pocket watch was given to me on my 16th birthday and not my 18th.” Jack felt crummy about the crack he initially made about the inscription. He was going to say something about it, but Ianto kept going. “I had always wanted to join The RAF. Mum and Rhiannon knew that. I just wanted to get away, but when mum died, my sister was only fifteen. I had to take care of her. She had a boyfriend though. They got married the day after her 16th birthday. I know that they initially wanted to wait, but I think she convinced her boyfriend to propose so I wouldn't feel like I had to stay. So, I consented. Now, I wouldn't exactly say that I was close with my sister, but she was good. She did all that she could for me. I wish that I could have been a better brother.”

“When the war's over, go back to her,” said Jack as he put a comforting hand on Ianto. “Go back to Wales. I know you wanted to get away, but you've got some unfinished business at home. I don't know what will make you feel better about your relationship with your sister, but she's all you've got. You know you want to make a connection with her. Now you need to act on that.”

“What about you?” Ianto asked.

“Don't worry about me,” Jack said. “Family is forever. I'm just temporary.”

“Don't you ever say that about yourself,” said Ianto seriously. “You are not temporary. If I go back to Wales, you're coming with me. Also, I want to go to New York City to meet your mother one day. You're stuck with me, Jack. I love you.” 

Jack smiled and kissed Ianto.

“That's the first time you said that you love me,” said Jack.

“It's the truth. I do love you. If I didn't, I wouldn't tell you everything there is to know about me. There's something special about you, Jack. I can feel it in my heart. I know that I can trust you.”

Jack beamed at Ianto. They were just so caught up in this wonderful moment of bliss. They spent the whole morning in bed cuddling and kissing. This was their world and, for now, it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tonight's the Night" is originally by Rod Stewart.


	7. One Night Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto Jones, meet John Maximilian Hart. The Tick-Tack club's owner and Jack's past lover.

It was the middle of the afternoon. Ianto and Jack had just finished eating lunch when Jack's telephone rang.

“Hello?” said Jack as he answered the phone. “Oh, hi, Owen. What's going on?...Tell me what?...What? Are you serious?...Well, what do you expect me to do?...I appreciate the warning, but it's not going to be much help...There's nothing we can do. Call Gwen and Sally. Let them know. I'll tell Ianto and the others.” He sighed with exasperation. “We'll get through this,” he said. “It'll be tough, but we'll get through it. We have to...Ok. Thanks for letting me know...Bye.”

Ianto could here the worry in Jack's voice.

“What the matter?” Ianto asked.

“Do you remember when you asked me about my boss and I said he was a right bastard?” Jack asked.

“Yeah,” replied Ianto.

“He's coming to the club tonight,” said Jack in a foreboding manner.

“What's so bad about this guy?” Ianto asked.

“He can be a real lech,” said Jack. “When he first opened The Tick-Tack Club, the place was a lot seedier. He made us wear these trashy costumes. I guess you'll see them tonight. Anyway, he's really unpleasant to be around. None of us really like him.”

“You should stand up to him,” said Ianto. “You could stage a mutiny or something like that. I'm sure that the other workers would be behind you.”

“Oh, I couldn't do that,” Jack said.

“Why not?” questioned Ianto.

“Well, um, he gave me my start. I wouldn't have a job if it weren't for him and, um, well...” Jack trailed off awkwardly, but Ianto was able to figure out what he was getting at.

“You two had a previous thing,” said Ianto filling in the blanks.

“Look,” said Jack. “It only lasted for two weeks. I was young and alone. He gave me work, a place to stay, and really good head.”

“I didn't need to know that last part,” said Ianto flatly. 

“Anyway, you should probably just head out,” said Jack. “I've gotta make a few phone calls, find my costume, clean it. It'll be really boring around here. Go on home and get some rest, ok?”

“Ok,” Ianto agreed. They kissed each other goodbye and Ianto made his way home. He was glad to have stayed at Jack's for so long. Leaving another man's flat in the middle of the day was far less suspicious than leaving early in the morning.

That night, Ianto arrived to a strange scene at the club. Firstly, there was the fact that nobody was cheerfully talking like they usually did. Instead, everything was being said in whispers and they all seemed to be at various stages of annoyed. The other strange thing was their attire. The six female dancers were wearing skin colored bras and matching short skirts as opposed to their little white dresses. The four male dancers were still shirtless, but their black pants had been replaced with white knickers. While Ianto wouldn't call the dancers decently dressed in the outfits he usually saw them in, now it just seemed vulgar. The humorously scandalous had now become downright unsavory. It made Ianto feel incredibly nervous for the owner's arrival. He needed some reassurance. He needed Jack.

Ianto saw Gwen, also in a dangerously risque outfit, and called her over.

“Where's Sir?” Ianto asked

“He's in the dressing room putting his costume on,” Gwen answered. “Brace yourself when you see him. You'll flip your lid.”

Ianto went back to the dressing room, knocked on the door, and said, “Jack, it's me. Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” said Jack. “Just don't laugh when you see me.” Ianto opened the door and discovered that Gwen was right. Ianto should've braced himself. 

Jack stood before him wearing tight black pants the ended at his knees, white complicated looking bracers, sock garters, dress shoes, and a black bow tie. That's was it. Now, Ianto had seen Jack naked, but seeing him in this sexy state of half dressed really caught Ianto off guard. He just stood in the doorway with his mouth open.

“When we first started, I wore this outfit every night,” said Jack.

“I would've been here every night,” said Ianto in a daze. Jack laughed and kissed him.

When they pulled apart, Jack said to Ianto, “I didn't realize that you'd have such a reaction to seeing me like this.” Jack gave Ianto a wink and went out to rehearse. Ianto just stood there feeling stupefied and in love. This little moment with Jack gave Ianto a good bit of confidence. It didn't matter who this crummy owner was. Ianto could take him head on.

Right before The Tick-Tack Club was opened to the public, a man came in and sat at the bar. He walked as if he owned the place, mostly because he did own the place. He found the club strangely empty. That's because the workers were all hiding out backstage. Jack had been on lookout.

When Jack saw the man enter, he turned to his worried compatriots and said, “Ok, everyone. He's here. Owen, go out there and serve him a drink before he starts looking for us.” Owen left the group to do as he was told.

Once Owen was out there, everyone flinched when they heard a loud voice cry out, “There you are. Where the fuck is everyone else?”

“We're going to go out there now,” said Jack to the group. “Stay calm. Don't engage him. If he talks to you, be polite, but keep the interaction brief. I will try my best to keep an eye out for all of you. Good luck tonight. Let's let the guests in.” 

Ianto took a deep breath and went out to the front of the club and began his waiterly duties. He tried his best to ignore the offending man, but he couldn't help himself. He had to take a peek. He glanced over at the barand was able to spot the man in an instant. He was wearing plain tan trousers, but they were paired with a brilliantly red shirt with gold buttons. Ianto couldn't ignore him even if he tried. The man's garish shirt and loud mouth made him stick out like a sore thumb.

As the night went on, things went smoothly for Ianto. Every time he went to the bar to pick up an order, the lewd man didn't notice him. He was too busy shouting lecherous things at the girls or grabbing the boys' rears. Still though, Ianto was dealing with a constant fear. He didn't know how to deal with this man like the others did. He was an easy target. Ianto really wished that Jack was there with him. He would feel much safer if he was around.

Soon, Ianto noticed Gwen come out and she began playing the usual vamp. Ianto started feeling a bit better. Sir came onto the stage and the audience went nuts for the daring costume. Sir smiled and played it up, but Ianto could tell that he was actually really embarrassed. Sir did the two dances flawlessly, but Ianto couldn't help but noticed how disgusted everyone looked while dancing. It wasn't as fun as it was the previous nights.

When Sir was done dancing, he went to the microphone and said, “We have a special guest here tonight. The Tick-Tack Club's owner, John Maximilian Hart, is here. So, if you're wondering why I'm dressed like this it's because Sir needs a little raise.”

The audience chuckled, but then John shouted, “You'll get more than one kind of raise from me, angel face.”

Sir looked down as if he was ashamed of something. It made Ianto's blood boil. He didn't like hearing Jack say those things, even though he knew he was just a front. More importantly, he didn't like seeing Jack so bothered by this obnoxious bloke. He wanted to do something, but that would have to wait. It was time for Sir to sing.

_You want all my love and my devotion_   
_You want my love and soul right on the line_   
_I have no doubt that you could love me forever_   
_The only trouble is I really don't have the time_   
_You've got one night only, one night only_   
_That's all we have to spare_   
_One night only let's not pretend to care_   
_One night only, one night only_   
_Come on, big baby, come on_   
_One night only, one night only_   
_You only have til dawn_

There was no hiding the disdain on Sir's face. Ianto silently prayed that this John Hart guy would be too drunk to notice. Sir didn't even stay on stage long enough to thank his audience. He merely walked off without another word when he was done. About five minutes later, Jack appeared next to Ianto. He was wearing his regular clothes now: blue button-down and black trousers.

“Listen,” Jack said to Ianto. “I can't stay here, but I'll be back to walk you home, ok?”

“Be safe,” Ianto said.

“I'm always safe,” Jack answered, but safety was being thrown out the window. Jack had to pass right by John in order to leave the club.

Fate had not smiled upon Jack this time. As soon as he was in his peripherals, John Hart buzzed right over.

“Hey, baby. May I buy you a drink?”

“Not tonight,” Jack said. He was polite, but desperately trying to shirk off any unwanted advances. John's expression soured.

“I'm not taking no for an answer,” John said roughly. “Come on.” He grabbed Jack's wrist a bit too tightly and dragged him over to the bar. 

“Get this man something to drink,” John ordered Owen as he sat back down on his bar stool. “It's on me.” Owen looked at Jack questioningly. He just weakly nodded in return. Jack didn't want to be accepting drinks from John, but he was in no mood to deal with the repercussions of resistance.

A moment later, Owen returned with Jack's signature drink.

“You still get those blueberry martinis?” John snidely asked with a laugh when he saw the fuchsia cocktail. “You drink like a woman,” he sneered. Then, he grabbed Jack's ass. “That's not the only thing you do like a woman,” he said with a lecherous grin. 

Jack pulled away, but it was no use.

“Five years with me and that's the thanks I get,” John said with clear agitation in his voice.

“It was two weeks,” Jack countered.

“Two weeks?” John questioned. “It felt more like five years to me, Jacqueline,” he laughed. 

“Don't call me that,” said Jack.

“Listen here, you little cunt,” John said with an angry growl. “I will call you whatever I damn well please. I made you who you are. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me. Now, if you know what's good for you, you'll apologize right now.”

“I'm sorry,” said Jack quietly.

“I'm sorry, _what?_ ” John challenged.

Jack sighed and said, “I'm sorry, Captain.”

“That's more like it,” John said coldly. 

“Leaving me was the dumbest thing you ever did,” John said. “I have good news for you though. I'm prepared to forgive you. What do you say, darling? Come back home with me.”

“No,” Jack said. Wrong answer. John pulled Jack closer, held him against the bar with his own body, and violently kissed him. Jack struggled to get away, but to no avail. John was much stronger than anticipated.

Now, Ianto had been watching the whole time. Initially, he didn't want to interfere. Jack was a grown man who had dealt with John before, but this was the last straw. Ianto charged across the room and punched John square in the face. Everything in the club went quiet. They had to see what was going on. The surprise hit sent John reeling, but he came back stronger and angrier than before.

“Who the fuck are you?” John asked Ianto, teeming with rage.

“Jones. Ianto Jones. Unhand him or I'll hit you again,” Ianto said intensely.

“Look at this one,” John shouted with a dark laugh. “What the fuck are you doing in my club?” “I work here,” said Ianto coolly. “I'm a waiter.”

“If you're a waiter, how come you're not dressed like the others?” John asked lividly. He got off his bar stool and savagely pulled Ianto's suit jacket off of him. Then, he ripped Ianto's shirt and tie right off. Several buttons popped off in the process. His good suit, his only suit, was being ruined. John was attempting to pull off Ianto's trousers when Jack intervened.

“Stop it!” Jack yelled. “He doesn't have the original uniform because I hired him. He needed the money. So, I gave him a job. Just leave him alone.”

John seemed to suddenly remember that Jack was there too. He looked over his shoulder at him and then back to Ianto.

“I see what's going on here,” said John. “You two are shacking up.” He pointed his finger right in Ianto's reddening face. “You probably think you're hot shit, being his plaything. Let me tell you this, buddy. You are not the first and definitely not the last. You're just a phase. Don't you ever think for one second that you're something special to him. You're not. What could you possibly mean to him? Free sex. That's all. You're just a poor, faceless hobo. Now, get out of my club and never come back.”

Ianto just stood there for a moment. Then, he grabbed his now ruined shirt and dirty jacket and tie off the floor, turned around, and started to leave. There was nothing he could do.

Ianto was almost at the door when suddenly he heard Jack say, “Ianto?” He turned around and looked at Jack. “Let me get our coats,” Jack said. “I'm coming with you.”

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?” John asked harshly.

“I'm leaving with Ianto,” replied Jack as he went backstage to grab the his and Ianto's coats.

“If you leave here now, you're not welcome back,” snarled John when Jack passed him again.

“I don't care,” retorted Jack.

“Don't be ridiculous,” said John. “Where will you go? Where will you sing?”

“Oh, I don't know,” said Jack casually as he joined Ianto at the door. “Maybe I'll sing in my bed with Ianto. Goodnight, all.”

Ianto blushed at the implication, but it didn't matter. Jack had taken his hand and was pulling him out the door as the crowd cheered. What a night it was to be at The Tick-Tack Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "One Night Only" is originally from Dream Girls. Aside: I slightly changed the lyrics to make them sound as little like a love song as possible since Jack is singing this one to John and not Ianto.


	8. You'll Never Walk Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an air raid while Ianto is at Jack's flat. The neighbors will see him there. What are they to do?

The two men walked hand in hand back to Jack's flat. It was late. So, they didn't have to worry too much about getting caught.

“I can't believe you punched him like that,” enthused Jack.

“The way he was treating you was wrong,” said Ianto. “I couldn't sit idly by and let it happen.” “You're my brave, strong hero,” said Jack as he squeezed Ianto's hand.

I just wish he didn't yell at us so loudly,” said Ianto. “It was kinda of embarrassing. He talked about our relationship in front of all those people. We're lucky that they were all right with what John was implying about us.”

“They don't really care,” said Jack.

After a moment, Ianto said, “I'm surprised the club's patrons are so accepting of your, um-” 

“Lack of heterosexuality?” Jack supplied.

“Uh, yes,” said Ianto quietly.

“It doesn't matter,” said Jack. “They think it's all an act anyway.”

They continued walking in silence. Jack seemed content with it, but Ianto felt that they still needed to talk about something important that just happened.

“We lost our jobs,” Ianto said quietly.

“Yeah. So what?” said Jack with just a hint of arrogance.

“What will we do?” asked Ianto.

“Does it matter?” countered Jack.

“Of course it matters,” said Ianto. “We need money to get by.”

“Don't worry about it,” said Jack. “I've still got my job at The Landmark. It won't be as much money as it was, but it'll be enough. As for you, I'll take care of you. You need a place to stay? My door's always open. Food? I'll cook for you. Clothes? I own all of those outfits down at The Tick-Tack. Whatever you need, I'll-”

“Stop,” Ianto cut him off.

“I appreciate what you're trying to do, but just stop it,” said Ianto. “I don't want you taking care of me. I'm a grown man, Jack. I can take care of myself.”

“I know, but I love you so much,” said Jack as he gently kissed Ianto's forehead. “You leave in eight days.” His voice cracked when he said it. “I don't want you spending this next week worrying about something like the price of milk.”

“I know you think that you're doing the right thing,” said Ianto. “I just don't want you catering to me. I have my own money. Let me help. I'll pay for food and I'll give you rent when I stay over. I don't want any coddling. I want to do my fair share.”

“Sounds reasonable to me,” said Jack. They shook on it. Now that that was all behind them, the pair headed for the flat to get to that singing Jack had promised.

Wednesday was turning into Thursday and things were heating up. They were both half undressed. Jack was sitting on his bed and Ianto was on his lap, deeply kissing him. The image of Jack in his racy costume was making Ianto crazy. He moaned into his kisses.

“What's gotten into you, doll face?” Jack asked with a small laugh.

“You,” said Ianto lustily. “You drive me mad. I know you didn't like the clothes John made you wear, but you looked so hot. I wish to see you in such a way every night.”

“I don't think I'd mind wearing it for you,” Jack said with a laugh. “Maybe I'll find a saucy little outfit for you to wear too.”

“I'd like that.”

“I bet you would,” replied Jack. “I'll get you something in red. Red's your color.”

“What would be you make me wear?” pressed Ianto.

“I don't know. Something innovative. Something _avant garde_. Maybe I'll put you in a short skirt and corset. It'll be something with stockings and garters like the girls in a burlesque show would wear.” 

“That would be something to see.”

“It would be something I'd like to see,” said Jack.

The two men returned to the kissing. They were both so hungry for each other. The two of them were consumed in their love and their lust. Everything was perfect, but then it happened. The wail was so soft at first. Both men didn't want to believe it was happening, but it was.

“Air raid,” said Jack. He handed Ianto's shirt back to him. “Come on,” he said. “Get dressed and follow me downstairs. There's a shelter in the basement.”

Ianto was frozen in fear. He couldn't possibly manage putting this shirt on. He merely stared at Jack and trembled. When Jack realized that Ianto wasn't moving, he started shouting.

“What's the matter with you?” Jack said loudly. “Come on. We have to go now.”

“I can't,” said Ianto shakily. “I can't go with you. Your neighbors will see us together. We'll be found out.”

“You can't stay here,” said Jack more calmly now. “I can't just leave you here. This is a risk we have to take. Now, hurry up. Get that shirt on.” Ianto nodded and dutifully buttoned up the shirt.

Soon, the two went downstairs to the spacious basement with the rest of Jack's neighbors. Ianto silently looked around at the other people. He decided that he needed to stay as quiet as humanly possible. Maybe if he didn't say anything, no one would notice the man who didn't belong in the basement. Everyone was whispering to each other. Even though the sounds were quiet, they all added up to make a loud noise.

Above all of the indistinct murmuring, Ianto could hear a little boy crying, “Daddy! Daddy!”

The source of the crying came into Ianto's view. He was a tiny, blond boy of about four in green pajamas. Tears were clouding his eyes. He was having trouble seeing as he snaked his way around the basement looking for his father. As soon as Jack spotted the boy, he squatted down to talk to him. 

“Steven?” Jack asked the boy. “What's wrong?”

Between sobs, Steven brokenly said, “I let go of daddy's hand on the way down. I can't find him anywhere.” That just about did it. Steven started crying again. Jack pulled the little boy into an embrace. He rocked him and comforted him.

“There now. It'll be ok. We know your dad's somewhere down here. It's just crowded is all. There's a lot of people and it's scary. I know. You just stay with Uncle Jack. We'll find your daddy when it's all over, ok?” Steven's crying slowed, but didn't stop. So, Jack decided to sing to him.

_When you walk through a storm, hold your head up high_   
_And don't be afraid of the dark_   
_At the end of the storm is a golden sky_   
_And the sweet silver song of a lark_   
_Walk on through the wind, walk on through the rain_   
_Though your dreams be tossed and blown_   
_Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart_   
_And you'll never walk alone, you'll never walk alone_

That did the trick. Steven had stop crying and dozed off in Jack's arms. Ianto smiled at Jack and the boy.

“You're so paternal,” Ianto said. Jack looked up at Ianto as if he had forgotten he was there, but then he smiled.

“I was only two years older than Gray, but he was still my little brother. I see him in every child's face.”

Ianto felt as if they were in there own little world. There was no war or basement or societal constraints. There was just Jack, himself, and the sleeping little boy. Ianto just wanted to stay in this alternate reality forever, but life is not as idyllic as one hopes it to be.

Everything came crashing down when Ianto suddenly heard someone belligerently ask, “Who the hell are you?”

Ianto looked up. An angry looking man wearing ratty pajamas and an old bathrobe was standing before him.

“I, uh, I...” Ianto didn't know what to say. Jack tried to cut in and save face.

“He's a friend of mine, Mr. Carter,” Jack said quickly. “He had an argument with his wife and she kicked him out of their house. He came to spend the night on my couch and-”

“Save it,” Mr. Carter spat. “Let go of my kid.” Jack returned his attention to the sleeping boy. 

Jack carefully jostled him and said, “Wake up, Steven. We found your dad.” The little boy blinked his heavy eyes and sleepily walked over to his father.

“Don't talk to my kid,” Mr. Carter snapped.

“Is something wrong?” Jack asked innocuously.

“Yeah,” replied Mr. Carter. “I always had my suspicions, but this confirms it.”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Jack said with a air of casualty.

“Don't play games,” Mr. Carter said with rage building in his voice. “You.” He pointed at Jack. “And you.” He pointed at Ianto. “You're a fucking abomination!”

Several people gasped at the outburst. They turned their attention toward the livid Mr. Carter who was now yelling exclusively at Ianto.

“Don't you dare act coy with me, you bastard. I know what you are. You're a fucking queer. You're nothing but a pervert, shacking up with another man. Just the thought of it is enough to make you sick. You should be ashamed of yourself. Think of your family. If your mother knew, she'd disown you right on the spot and we'd all encourage her. What a fucking disappointment.” Ianto stood there motionless. He wasn't angry. He couldn't be. He was too hurt and scared to be angry. So, he just stood there and silently accepted the abuse.

Just then, the sirens began to wail again. All clear.

“You're lucky,” sneered Mr. Carter. “Even if the all clear hadn't sounded, I'd still have kicked you out. You'd deserve whatever bomb blast you got, you fucking fruit. Now, get out of here. If I ever see you again, I'll kill you.” Ianto turned to Jack, but he could barely see him. Pain was fogging his vision.

“I'm sorry, Jack,” Ianto said weakly. “Goodbye.” Ianto ran out of that basement as quickly as he could. He was oblivious to the swirling sounds around him. His heart was pounding in his ear.

The only thing Ianto could hear was Mr. Carter shouting, “Go to hell, queer!” He didn't stop running until he was back at his room at the inn.

“This is it,” thought Ianto as hot tears rolled down his face. “I'll never see Jack again.” 

Jack made a move to go after Ianto, but Mr. Carter held him back.

“Oh no you don't,” said Mr. Carter. “You're not going after him. Lord knows what you kind of people do in secret. You're staying right here so I know where you are.” Jack wanted to protest, but thought better of it. Mr. Carter was furious. If Jack tried to leave now, it would only make things worse.

Ianto spent the entire next day in bed. There was no point in getting up. He had nowhere to go and nothing to do. Besides, it wasn't like he had the money for things anyway. He had no job now and there was no way someone was going to hire him for only one week. Ianto had just enough food in his room to last him until the end of the week. He didn't need to go anywhere.

Ianto didn't leave his room for the rest of the week. He was just so full of despair. On the day before he left for boot camp, many thoughts swirled through his head as he packed.

“It's better this way. I barely knew Jack. What did I even think I was doing? I knew we'd get caught. I knew we couldn't last. We were doomed from the first moment he said he loved me. Then again, if it's better this way, why do I still feel like this? No! No. I can't think like that. It doesn't matter anymore. I'll never see him again. I'll never...see...him...” Ianto's thought trailed off. He was too upset to think.

Ianto had just finished packing when Miss Wood knocked on his door.

“Ianto, may I come in?” Miss Wood asked gently. Ianto didn't answer. He just silently opened the door. “You haven't left your room in days,” she said. “I was worried. I brought you some tea.” Ianto graciously accepted the warm cup.

“Thank you,” Ianto said quietly.

“Do you have your final rent?” Miss Wood asked. Ianto pointed at a small envelope on his bed. She came in to retrieve the money.

As she crossed the room, Miss Wood looked at Ianto with worry in her eyes. She knew she couldn't leave without saying something.

“Tomorrow's the big day?” Miss Wood asked. Ianto, too afraid of his voice breaking, didn't say anything. He merely nodded. She walked back over to Ianto and tried to lighten his mood with a bit of conversation. “I've seen you a couple times with that handsome fellow.”

Ianto's eyes widened, his cheeks flushed, and his stomach dropped. Miss Wood had seen him with Jack? How? When?

“Oh no,” thought Ianto. “The only times she would've seen Jack and I together is when he's walked me home. This is it. She's going to kick me out. This can't get any worse.”

“I miss seeing him,” said Miss Wood. “You looked cute together, you two nice looking men.”

Ianto blinked in confusion. Miss Wood's calmness about this really threw him for a loop. Then she put a hand on Ianto's shoulder.

“I wish he came around more often. Ah, well. That's that I suppose.” Ianto was too stunned to speak.

Miss Wood turned around to leave was, but then suddenly she said, “Oh. I almost forgot. You have a letter.”

Ianto accepted the small piece of paper being handed to him. He inspected it all over. Who could have possibly sent this?

“Don't worry, Ianto,” said Miss Wood with bright optimism. “Your love will find a way.”

“What?” questioned Ianto. His head snapped up in surprise at Miss Wood's statement, but it was too late for an answer. She had already left.

Ianto went back inside his room and read the letter.

“Dear Ianto, meet me tonight at eight. I'm at a small hotel called The Hub. The address is 10 Northumberland. I'll be in room 51. Bring your things. I'll get you to the recruitment office on time. Love, Jacqueline.” 

“He must have used the other name in case this got intercepted by the wrong person,” Ianto thought. “Oh, Jack,” he sighed out loud. He held the letter to his heart. Perhaps seeing Jack once more wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You'll Never Walk Alone" is originally from Carousel.


	9. So Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto spends his last civilian night with Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: This chapter is nsfw.

Ianto arrived at The Hub, the hotel Jack mentioned, a little after eight. It was small and virtually empty. There wasn't even a man at the front desk. Ianto cautiously made his way back to room 51. He didn't want anyone to see him.

Ianto playfully thought to himself, “Maybe I should've worn a hat and glasses. It would be a proper disguise for all of this sneaking about.” Soon, Ianto was standing outside of the door. Here goes nothing. He took a deep breath and knocked.

There was no answer. That was odd. After a few moments, Ianto knocked again. There was still no answer. He looked around to see if anyone was nearby.

When Ianto's solitude was confirmed, he called out, “Jacqueline, are you in there?” Nothing. Ianto started to panic. What was going on? Where was Jack? Had he stood him up? He couldn’t have. He wouldn't. Jack wasn't that type of guy. Something had to be wrong.

Ianto went outside of the hotel and looked around the surrounding area. He was a couple of blocks away from the hotel and passing an alley when he heard something. It sounded like a moan. Now, normally, Ianto would've ignored it, but he recognized that moan. It was Jack.

Ianto ran over to Jack. He was lying in a pile of garbage. His undershirt was bloody. His trousers were torn and covered in mud. If he had any other clothes on him initially, they were long gone by now. He was bleeding and crying in pain.

“It's ok,” Ianto gently whispered. “It's all right, Jack. Everything's fine. I'm right here.” Ianto needed to calm Jack down. They couldn't go in the hotel with Jack moaning like this. They'd attract a lot of unwanted attention. 

Thankfully though, Ianto's presence calmed Jack down quite a bit. He had been left for dead, but his brave, strong hero had saved him once more. Soon, Ianto was able to help Jack up. The hurt man had to lean on Ianto for support, but he was able to move. They went back into the hotel and walked to their room quickly and quietly. Thankfully, nobody bothered them. Once people saw the state Jack was in, the quickly turned their heads. They didn't want to get involved.

Once inside the room, Ianto took a better look at Jack's damage. He was sporting a black eye and many scratches on his face. Bruises were peaking out from the top of his undershirt and he had a large cut just above his right eyebrow.

“What happened to you?” asked Ianto with concern.

“It's nothing,” Jack said as he looked away ashamed.

“No lies,” Ianto glowered. “Tell me right now.”

“When I left my flat yesterday to come here, I ran into Mr. Carter.” Jack admitted with a sigh. “He blocked my way. I was so fed up with him. I popped him right in the jaw. He didn't like that obviously. I guess he followed me here and waited for an opportunity. When I went for a walk a little while ago, he jumped me. He had some others guys with him and I guess they really did a number on me. I suppose it's time for me to find a new flat. That's fine though. That place was getting on my nerves anyway.”

Once Jack was done talking, Ianto pulled Jack's undershirt up over his head and inspected the damage on his torso. He was covered in cuts and bruises.

“Oh, Jack,” said Ianto sadly. He fetched a small flannel to wash Jack's cuts. He accepted the care, but flinched every time contact was made.

Once Jack was all cleaned up, Ianto said, “You're not bleeding anymore, but you're so hurt. Do you really think this is a good idea?”

“Ianto, I think that this is the best possible idea for the both of us.” Jack said seriously. With that, he crossed the room and grabbed a glass bottle. “I brought some whiskey,” he said. “It was for us to share, but now I think it's going to serve a different use.” He took a swig straight from the bottle and said, “See? No more pain.” He stumbled a bit as he walked back to Ianto. “Just take care of me, ok?” he asked.

“Of course,” Ianto said gently.

Jack laid down on the bed and said, “I'm all yours, baby doll.” Ianto took off his own shirt and straddled Jack.

“I'm not too heavy?” Ianto asked.

“Of course not,” said Jack.

“Let me know if you're in too much pain,” Ianto said. 

Ianto looked down at the man laying beneath him. He observed all of the cuts on Jack's body. He traced one with his index finger.

“Kiss it and make it better,” said Jack. Ianto gave him a sly smile. He bent down and kissed one of Jack's cuts. “That felt good,” commented Jack. “I want your mouth all over me.” Ianto complied. He kissed all of Jack's cuts. 

Not too long after the kissing began, sex followed. Jack had his legs up on his chest just like Ianto did that first time. The younger man slid into Jack with much ease thanks to the lubricant Jack brought with him. Like before, they were rather vocal love makers. However, instead of hollow moans, this time they spoke words of great passion.

“Oh, darling, never let me go,” sighed Ianto lustily as he pushed in and out of Jack's hole and stroked his lover's staggering erection. 

“I won't,” promised Jack with a moan. “I'll never want anyone the way I want you.”

“I don't know what I'm going to do once I leave,” said Ianto in between thrusts. “No one will be able to compare to you. I want no other touch but yours.”

Jack threw his head back and said, “One day you'll return to me and you'll be so wanton that you'll cum in no time.”

“Don't be so cocky,” Ianto teased with a particularly rough push. “You'll be just as wanton. You'll be hungry for my body.”

“I can't say that isn't true,” said Jack with a laugh.

A few moments more and they were both loudly cumming. Ianto pulled out and inspected his lover.

“You're gorgeous,” Ianto sighed, still wrapped up in wanting Jack's body.

“Come here,” said Jack. “I want your taste in my mouth as I fall asleep.” Ianto did as he was told and crawled into the bed next to Jack. 

Soon, it was two in the morning and sleep had still not yet found Jack. He tossed and turned, but nothing helped. Finally, he shook Ianto's shoulder.

“Ianto, wake up,” Jack whispered. “I can't sleep. Dance with me.”

“We've been dancing all night,” Ianto said sleepily.

“No. Not like that,” Jack chuckled as he got up. “Come on. Get up. Dance with me.” Ianto was tired and confused, but he did as Jack said. He stood and leaned into Jack's embrace.

“You're so strange,” Ianto said with a yawn. “There's not even any music.”

“I'll make some,” said Jack. He led Ianto in a slow, romantic dance. He hummed a tune, but then he added words to it.

_You're in my arms and all the world is calm_   
_The music plays on only for two_   
_So close together and when I'm with you_   
_So close to feeling alive_   
_A life goes by, romantic dreams must die_   
_So, I bid my goodbye and never knew_   
_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_   
_And now, forever, I know_   
_All I wanted to hold you so close_   
_So close to reaching that famous happy ending_   
_Almost believing this one's not pretend_   
_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_   
_So far we are so close_   
_Oh, how could I face the faceless day_   
_If I should loose you now?_   
_We're so close to reaching that famous happy ending_   
_And almost believing this one's not pretend_   
_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_   
_So close, so close and still so far_

When Jack finished singing, he pulled away slightly so that he could look at Ianto. They both had tears in their eyes. They kissed. Now, Ianto and Jack had kissed many times before, but there was something different about this kiss. There was something special. 

Perhaps their kiss was in mourning. They mourned the, “normal” relationship they could never have with each other. Perhaps their kiss was out of desperation. They both had nothing so they clung to each other. Perhaps their kiss was a goodbye. Ianto was leaving in the morning and they might never see each other again, but no. It wasn't any of those things. This kiss was a celebration. Despite the obstacles in their way, Jack and Ianto were still there, loving each other no matter what. Nothing could take that away from them. Societal expectations, loneliness, this whole war didn't mean a thing. Nothing could stop Jack and Ianto from being in love. 

The next morning, they silently dressed. Ianto wore black shoes, black trousers, a white shirt, and a black tie with light pink lines on it. Jack wore black shoes, black trousers, a dark blue shirt, and dark gray bracers. The silence between them was heavy. They both knew what lied in store for them. How could they speak at a time like this? However, they both knew that one of them needed to say something. This time, it was Ianto who broke the silence.

“There's something I want you to have,” said Ianto.

Jack had just finished dressing. He looked up in surprise. Ianto had so little. What could be possibly give to Jack? Ianto reached into his bag and pulled out his suit.

“I want you to have this,” Ianto said to Jack. “The shirt is missing most of its buttons and the jacket and tie are a little dirty now, but it still looks kind of nice. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather give this to.”

“Oh, Ianto,” said Jack, touched by Ianto's gesture. “I couldn't take your suit.”

“Please,” Ianto insisted. “You've done so much for me. Please allow me to do this for you. I won't let you refuse.” Jack bit the inside of his cheek so tears wouldn't fall. He merely nodded and graciously accepted the suit.

Soon, they were walking toward the recruitment office. The silence returned, but it was expected. There was simply nothing left to say. They couldn't hold hands, but they walked closely so that they'd innocuously brush against each other. When they reached the door, they knew that they couldn't express their final goodbyes the way they wanted to. It was killing them inside as they respectfully shook hands. Ianto was just about to go inside, but Jack, just like the very first time, stopped him.

“Ianto?” The younger man turned around. Jack silently mouthed, “I love you, Ianto.” Tears were threatening to spill now, but Ianto held it in. This was neither the time nor the place for crying.

Ianto mouthed back, “I love you too, Jack.” With that, he opened the door and disappeared inside.

Jack walked home pondering many things in his heart. He quietly hummed the song he sang to Ianto last night.

_“Let's go on dreaming for we know we are so close. So close and still so far.”_

When Jack returned to the hotel to get his things, he inspected the suit. Something was bulging out of the pocket. What could that be? Jack removed the mystery object to find Ianto's pocket watch. Jack laughed, but a few silent tears streamed down his face. He kissed the watch.

“Thank you, Ianto,” Jack thought. “I'll return this to you someday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So Close" is originally from Enchanted.


	10. I Knew Him So Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Jack and Ianto's story end?

“Dear Ianto, I have your pocket watch. I'll give it back to you once you come home. In the mean time, tell me everything. Love, Jacqueline.”

That's what the first letter said. Jack wrote to Ianto under his pseudonym often and Ianto always wrote back. He would tell Jack about the food he ate, the places he had been, the people he met, and the jokes he heard. 

One letter was different, however. Jack wrote to Ianto telling him that he learned to sew buttons and he fixed the shirt Ianto had given him. Now, when Jack first sent this letter, he didn't know that this one would be different. It took a little while to figure that out, but as time went by, Jack could easily see why this letter was an exception to the others. This letter didn't receive a swift reply as the others had. Jack didn't want to face anything that could be wrong. He couldn't, but when he received a letter with different handwriting on the envelope, he knew he had to face whatever lied in store for him.

“Dear Jacqueline, Hello. My name is Tosh Sato. You don't know me, but I know you. Well, I've heard of you. I'm a nurse at the base where Ianto Jones was. I'm writing to let you know that he has passed away. There was an injury and the wounds got infected. It spread too quickly. I tried to save him. I really did. I know it must seem odd for me to write to you about this. You're not next of kin after all, but you should've heard him talking about you. On those when he was in recovery, before the infection started spreading, he talked about you nonstop. He always said you beautiful and that you were the best singer he had ever heard. He also said you were camera-shy and that's why he didn't have any snapshots of you. The other men always asked. I'll never forget the day he passed. He died right in the middle of saying your name. He said, 'Oh, Jac-' and that was it. Anyway, I knew how devoted he was to you. So, I just had to write to let you know. I found one of his letters to you. That's how I knew your address. Anyway, I am so sorry for your loss. Truly I am. Sincerely, Tosh Sato.”

Jack's hands shook as he read the letter. He had to read through it multiple times just to make sure it really said what was written. It did. Ianto was gone. Now, Jack had experienced loss before. He thought that he'd be used to it by now. He wasn't. He cried. Ianto Jones was dead.

The next day, Jack got dressed, packed a bag, and went to the train station. He was taking the next train to Cardiff. Ianto's sister would probably have gotten the news about the same time he did. So, the funeral must be soon. There was no way Jack was going to miss it.

When Jack arrived in Cardiff, he picked up the daily paper. Once he found a room at an inn, he scanned through the obituaries. He spotted, “Ianto G. Jones” almost right away. Seeing Ianto's name among the dead stung Jack's heart. He steeled himself as he read the information. Thankfully, Jack had not missed the funeral. A service would be held tomorrow.

Jack put on Ianto's suit and promptly arrived at the church the following day. He sat in the back. He couldn't risk people asking who he was. Jack scanned through the crowd in the church. His eyes landed on a girl who looked about sixteen. She was round with child and held hands with a bloke. Jack couldn't help but notice how she looked so much like Ianto. “That must be Rhiannon.” he thought. She turned and spotted Jack. She looked at him with confusion. “Who is this?” her face asked. Perhaps she would've gone over and said something to him, but she lost her chance. The minister was ready to begin.

After the service had ended, people greeted Rhiannon and gave her their condolences. Jack wanted to just leave, but he knew he couldn't. He had some unfinished business to attend to. When he was able, Jack approached Rhiannon and shook her hand.

“Hello,” said Jack.

“Hello,” answered Rhiannon I saw you during the eulogy. I think you were crying just as much as I was. Who are you?”

“I, uh, I was a friend of Ianto's,” Jack said with self-conscious awkwardness. “We met when he was in London.”

“Oh,” Rhiannon said. It almost sounded as if she didn't believe him, but she didn't press the subject. So, Jack moved on.

“I have something for you,” said Jack. 

Jack handed her a small, white box. Rhiannon was quite befuddled, but she opened it nonetheless. Jack saw her eyes widen with shock and then shrink with tears when she saw what was inside.

“Ianto's pocket watch,” Rhiannon sobbed. She looked up at Jack with disbelief. Then, Jack watched as realization hit her face. “That's Ianto's suit,” she said. “Why are you wearing his suit?”

“It's best if you didn't know,” Jack said quietly. Many thoughts raced through Rhiannon's mind. 

“But...But-” she stammered.

“Don't,” interrupted Jack. “I have to leave.” With that, he turned on his heel and left Rhiannon with hundreds of questions running around her head.

That night, the people at the inn where Jack was staying heard a strange sound. At first, it sounded like crying, but then it changed. They couldn't quite place their finger on it. How odd. It almost sounded like singing, but what normal person sings when they're sad?

_Nothing is so good it lasts eternally_   
_Perfect situations must go wrong_   
_But this has never yet prevented me_   
_Wanting far too much for far to long_   
_Looking back, I could have played it differently_   
_Won a few more moments, who can tell?_   
_But it took time to understand the man_   
_Now at least I know I knew him well_   
_Wasn't it good, wasn't it fine?_   
_Isn't it madness, he couldn't have been mine_   
_But in the end he needed a little bit more than me_   
_More security_   
_He needed his freedom and his fantasy_   
_I knew him so well_

Jack's neighbors banged on his door. What was he doing? It was the middle of the night. Why on Earth was he singing? Jack pretended he didn't hear them. He just sang louder.

_No one in your life is with you constantly_   
_No one is completely on your side_   
_And though I moved my world to be with him_   
_Still the gap between us is too wide_   
_Looking back, I could have played it differently_   
_Learned about the man before I fell_   
_I was just a little careless maybe_   
_But I was ever so much younger than now, at least_   
_Now at least I know I knew him well_

Jack was totally lost in his own world. Nothing else was around. Nothing else mattered. All he had now was himself, his music, and a suit. This preserved Ianto's memory. Jack would go on singing. This is how he continued loving Ianto.

_Wasn't it good. Wasn't it fine?_   
_Isn't it madness, he couldn't have been mine_   
_Didn't I know how it would go_   
_If I knew him from the start?_   
_Why, why am I falling apart?_   
_He couldn't have been mine_   
_But in the end he needed a little bit more than me_   
_More security_   
_He needed his fantasy and his freedom_   
_I knew him so well_   
_It took time to understand him_   
_I knew him so well_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I Know Him So Well" is originally from, "Chess." Aside: I slightly changed the lyrics so that it would be in the past tense. Other than that, thank you so much for reading this. I had a lot of fun writing this story. I wanted it to be my best. So, I put a lot of effort into it. Much love and thanks to everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> A note regarding the anachronistic songs: Each and every song featured in this fic is more or less something from John Barrowman's repertoire. So, don't worry. I'm not pulling songs out of my ass.


End file.
